Nekku&Naruto
by Writer742
Summary: A yaoi fanfiction, not for children! My first try at a yaoi fanfiction, it is between a character of my creation named Nekku, who holds the no tailed beast. he befriends and becomes Naruto's adopted little brother. joining the class, team kakashi, and becoming an awkward sexual love interest, hopefully. i am still writing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one-New kid and the sad boy**

****(hi everyone, this is my first i've ever put up, i don't mind comments, sorry its so short.)

Nekku ran through the forest, jumping tree top to tree top. He wondered where he was, but he knew he was getting closer to his father, he could feel it. Nekku smiled and landed on the ground as a village came into view, 'Maybe here? I can't wait to make him proud of me, ive learned so much, and all on my own! I just hope he will like me…'

Nekku ran through the village with his white hair pushed back, and only in his dark green shorts and light green t-shirt with no shoes on. He looked to his left and right and saw only smiling faces, but then he saw a tree in the field behind a little ninja school. A small boy with sad eyes sat on a root and stared at the group of kid his age all laughing and having fun only twenty feet away. Nekku stopped and looked at the boy; he had blond hair and was in blue shoes, green shorts and a white t-shirt that had a picture of ramen on it. Nekku laughed and walked up to him, feeling a little scared and embarrassed. This was the first time Nekku had ever felt scared at all.

The sad boy looked at Nekku as he walked up to him and seemed very confused when Nekku sat down next to him. The sad boy said, "Uh, hi?" Nekku laughed and said loudly, "I'm Nekku Fox! I just got here and I wanna be your friend, so… what's your name?" The sad boy seemed taken aback by Nekku's words, and so responded a moment later with, "I-I'm Naruto Uzimaki… "

Nekku Grabbed Naruto's hands and said with a toothy smile, "I'll call you Naru-kun! Come on, let's go do something fun!" Naruto was dragged a few feet before he had gotten to his feet properly and began running next to Nekku. Naruto looked at him with a confused look, but Nekku just smiled again and ran faster. Naruto easily kept up, and then Nekku jumped on top of a sign then to a roof of a store, Naruto followed and laughed as he saw Nekku laying down watching him.

Naruto sat down next to Nekku and said, "Ya know, my name is Naruto, not Naru-kun." He said this in an amused voice that showed he didn't mind Nekku called him that at all. Nekku sat up and smiled at Naruto; he put his hand on the back of his head and said, "Well since I won't call you Alumn, you should call me something other than Nekku!" Naruto laughed and thought for a moment then said, "You said your last name was Fox?" Nekku nodded, "Then I think I'll call you fox instead of Nekku."

Nekku laughed and said, "Ok, Naru-kun!" Naruto laughed and said, "Ok then, Fox".

The two played for hours, talking all about how much fun it would be to become a ninja, when Naruto asked, "so what jutsu do you want to learn first when you become a ninja?" Nekku laughed and said, "Silly Naru-kun, I already know jutsu!" Naruto looked at him and said, "Prove it." Nekku nodded and ran over to the tree in the center of the park and Jumped twenty feet into the air.

Naruto was stunned at him simply being able to jump that high, but then Nekku threw his arms back and blue chakra erupted from his finger tips and formed little chakra claws. Nekku did two swipes at the tree before he landed on his feet at the bottom of the tree, panting. Naruto looked at the tree and saw eight lines gouged out of the bark, they were at least half a foot deep and an inch wide.

Naruto ran up to Nekku and said, "That was amazing!" Nekku smiled than landed on his butt with a thump. He was panting and sweating, Naruto asked, "Are you ok Nekku? You seem hurt…" Nekku smiled and said with a strained voice, "Yeah, I kind of over did it by a lot just then…hfff…. But I'll be fine in a little while." Nekku smiled and Naruto smiled back and stood up.

A voice from behind yelled to Naruto, "Hey freak, get away from the kid!" Naruto turned around and saw three kids who were in the ninja school, second year. Naruto took a step back and formed his sad eyes once more; the apparent leader of the three took a step forward and took out a kuni knife. The guy on the right held up his hands, and the one on the left took out shurikin.

The leader rushed forward and slashed at Naruto, Naruto caught the knife in his palm, he held it after the knife had slit all the way out. The leader jumped back and the one on the left threw his shurikin, one caught Naruto in the shoulder, the other grazed his cheek. Naruto screamed as the third kid sprinted up to him. Naruto was hit with small bits of chakra the escaped the kid's fingertips, the hurt more than the blades had, and they didn't leave anything but a bruise.

Naruto fell to the ground, right in front of Nekku. Nekku crawled to Naruto and shook his side, Nekku said, "Naru-kun, wake up…" Naruto moaned and lay there, as if he hadn't even heard Nekku talking.

The leader pointed at Nekku and said with an accusing voice, "Wait, you're that beast's friend?" Nekku stood up with tears in his eyes, and screamed at them, "Yes! I am Naru-kun's friend!" The three got back into an offensive position; they clearly wanted to fight Nekku now. Nekku got red in the face and formed little chakra claws, the three attacked, the leader. He charged Nekku with his knife, but Nekku grabbed his wrist and slashed his chest just enough to draw blood, the boy jumped back and felt his chakra being drained away, he looked down and saw bubbles of his chakra oozing from his wound. The flung themselves at Nekku, who in turn smiled. The leader fell to the ground in a heap. The one with the sherikin jumped into a tree and flung dozens of sherikin at Nekku, but they were all easily avoided. Before the boy could even react, Nekku was behind him, and left a four clawed scratch all the way down his back. His chakra was almost depleted before he even hit the ground. Nekku was charged by the boy with the big white eyes and the strange fighting style, Nekku jumped back down as he jumped up, then jumped away again when the boy had almost hit him in the eye. Nekku was only able to make a small scratch down the boys hand as it retreated. The scratch wasn't large enough to down the boy, but it slowed him down. With a swift lunge, a leftward dodge, and a side swipe to the ribs, Nekku was able to leave a scratch that was an inch deep, and a foot long. The boy stood on shaking legs for one moment, then fell.

Nekku turned back to Naruto, when Naruto wouldn't get up, his eyes closed, Nekku began to cry. He drew in all the chakra from the boys he had fought, then thought about healing Naruto, nothing but helping him, then rammed the chakra through naruto's chest. There was a flash of green chakra from Nekku's left hand. Naruto's injuries vanished instantly and he opened his eyes to Nekku smiling, and then watched as he fell to the ground.

"Fox?" said naruto confused, he looked around and saw the three kids on the ground in heaps. Naruto lifted Nekku up and started screaming, "Help! Please help me, My friend is hurt!"


	2. Chapter 2

Nekku and Naruto

CHAPTER TWO

Naruto sat at the side of the hospital bed that his new and only, friend was lying in. Nekku had woken up a few minutes ago, and already was sitting up and was asking Naruto if he was ok from the fight that morning. Naruto smiled and said, "I'm fine, you're the one who needs to rest!" Nekku smiled and looked at his hands.

Naruto watched as nekku let out his 4 claws from his right hand, and covered his left in a strange green chakra that had a cool tingly feeling. Naruto looked at him like he was some sort of grand prize, he then asked, "So you can heal and you can make little chakra claws, that's so cool! Can you maybe teach me how to use those?"

Nekku laughed and said, "I can try! But if you think that's cool you will just die when you see what else I…" Just then, the third Hokage walked into the hospital room.

"Hello Naruto. Can I have a word with your friend?" said the Hokage. Naruto smiled at Nekku and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

Nekku withdrew his chakra and laid back down, he looked at the hokage and said calmly, "you know Naruto?" the hokage nodded and nekku asked, "And you're his friend?" The hokage smiled and said, "I like to think so!" Nekku sighed and said, "Well good, now we can be friends."

The hokage sat in the chair by the bed and said with a hint of expectancy, "Naruto said your name is Nekku, Nekku Fox. I'm afraid we don't have anyone with that last name in the village."

Nekku smiled and said, "That would make sense, I'm not from the village."

The hokage nodded and continued, "You also seem to have a strange chakra, similar to Naruto in fact. The same in fact." Nekku smiled and nodded his head. The Hokage asked calmly, "How."

Nekku sat up and jumped off the bed, he said, "I borrowed a drop of chakra and copied it to have some of my own. i can copy you too" Hokage said, "That isn't needed." Nekku stopped and nodded, he then leaned against the wall by the window, his arms folded. "I have just one more very important question." said the Hokage. Nekku looked him square in the eye, and said happily, with no sign of regret, "That's right, and it's probably about whether or not I am the seal to the no tailed copy beast from the village hidden in the sun?"

The Hokage stood up and said, "That's right. Now tell me why you are bothering naruto?" Nekku froze, as if time had stopped; he slowly brought his eyes up to look the Hokage in the face. He said, "I'm… I'm bothering, him… NO! HOW DARE YOU!"

Nekku said, "Remembrance jutsu!" Nekku suddenly grew a blue, fluffy, fox tail, and sprouted two cute fox ears on the top of his head; he closed his eyes and when they opened they were white with four black dots surrounding a blue dot that was in the middle of his eye. The Hokage looked at him and said, "I didn't come here to fight…" he was interrupted by Naruto walking in with a shock to see Nekku like that.

Nekku smiled to naruto and asked, "I'm not a bother to you am I?" Naruto looked at him and said, "No of course you're not!" Nekku walked over and hugged him and said, "Then, is it ok if we can be brothers…" Naruto looked down the inch between his eyes and Nekku's and said, "Brothers? I've never had a brother before…" Nekku let go and smiled as he said, "Well we can't be sisters! ... well, not easily..."

The Hokage looked at them and sighed, he walked slowly up and said, "Nekku, I don't know if you know this, but Naruto has never known what it's like to have any family. If you become his brother, you need to be the very best little brother there ever was." Nekku nodded and Naruto said, "Sure, we can be brothers!" The hokage left quietly, smiling at his work.

Naruto and Nekku walked up the steps that led to the small apartment that belonged to Naruto, the walls were grey in the stairway, and the steps were stone, but somehow, it all felt so alive and happy. "So this one is mine, its the top floor, and it has a great view of the whole village!" said naruto. Nekku walked inside to find it was only a kitchen, a small closet like room, and a bathroom. The kitchen had a stove, a mini fridge, one chair, a tiny table, and a two foot long counter by the sink that had a tiny window. Nekku smiled and looked into the bathroom, it had a very clean toilet, a tiny sink, a walk in shower bath, and tiled floors and walls. Nekku clapped, then ran for the bedroom, it had a desk that had tiny wood poles for legs that went up to hold a twin sized mattress, two bureaus and a window that took up a whole wall, letting you see the whole village.

Naruto walked up and said, "yeah, i know it isn't much, and its small, but at least its clean..." Nekku spun on his heels and said loudly, "This is so cool! I wish i had a house." Naruto laughed and said, "i thought we were brothers? that makes this yours too!"

Nekku's eyes widened and he said, "So whatever is yours is mine?" Naruto smiled with his eyes closed and said, "Thats right, and whatever is yours is mine. we share!" Nekku smiled and clapped as he jumped in the air, then he said, "Cool, now i can share some things with you!" Naruto looked at him and laughed as he said, "But all you got is the cloths on your back?"

Nekku smiled wide and took out a tiny square of paper from his pocket, it had a strange symbol on it. Nekku placed it on the ground and slapped his hand down on it. out from the puff of smoke came a small scroll that contained even stranger symbols. Nekku opened it and said, "here!"it sent out two life size puppets, and one that looked like a cat. one of the puppets looked like a woman with brown hair, she was tall, yet slightly chubby, not thin and not fat. she wore a white sundress, her carved mechanical face giving off a feel of stern love and approval. the other human puppet was a man, standing a few inches over the female, he had white spiky hair that went off to one side. he had a tight under clothes that covered him from wrist to ankle, and part of his neck, he had over this a pair of slightly loose shorts and a half robe like long sleeve that was longer in the front and back than the sides, which rose up in a curve at the waist. his face gave the feel of honesty, silent approval, and protection. the cat like puppet had the general shape of a tiger. it gave the feel of intimidation. they all started to fall when small blue lines of chakra flew out and grabbed them in key parts.

Nekku said to naruto's overjoyed face, "This is the puppet queen, Shira" the female puppet bowed and then moved back, "this is Tantro, the lost king," he moved forward and looked into naruto's eyes, he reached out and tickled Naruto, getting a loud squeal of giggles from him. he moved back and then the tiger moved forward and rubbed his body against Naruto's body, Naruto petted the tiger like a house cat and then he moved back. Nekku smiled and said, "See? now we can have puppet shows!" Naruto said apprehensively, "but i don't know how to use puppets." Nekku smile wider and then moved the puppets to the side of the room and said, "thats fine! I can show you!"

*for the next few hours, well into the night, Nekku tried to teach Naruto to push his chakra to his fingers so he could teach him how to make chakra strings. Naruto was finally able to move his chakra to his fingers, but after all that he was tired.*

Naruto yawned and and poked Nekku as he showed Naruto once again how to push his chakra out instead of just bunching them at the fingertips, "Hey, Nekku? its late, and i have to go to school tomorrow, i think we should go to sleep." Nekku smiled and nodded. he ran to the bed, jumped up and laid under the covers, Naruto climbed up and laid behind him, under the covers. Nekku pushed back and snuggled into Naruto, Naruto laughed and hugged him. Nekku said in a small whisper, "Hey Naruto?" Naruto responded in a tired yawn, "yeah?" "What's school?" Naruto hugged tighter and said, "you'll find out tomorrow..."

Naruto dreamed. He dreamed of the big doors again. like always, he became scared and heard the sound of a growling beast. he didn't want to, but he started walking towards the doors, seeing big red eyes. he was getting closer and then something new happened, something that hadn't been in the dream before now. he could hear someone walking next to him. he turned his head and saw Nekku, his smile was so calm and relaxed that Naruto didnt even remember the big doors until he was next to them. They both stopped and a blast of hot air shot from the bars, Naruto screamed in fear, holding his hands up in his panic. Nekku looked at Naruto and then at the doors and frowned. Nekku closed his eyes and felt the echos of his beast, he opened them and yelled, his voice getting louder and louder as it copied its own sound, soon the roar was silenced and nekku said, "enough of that!" a large fox head formed out of red bubbles of chakra, it looked at him and he smiled. Naruto opened his eyes and looked back and forth. he turned to Nekku and hugged him tight, "thank you, thank you for this." Naruto stepped back and started fading from the room, slowly returning to his true dreams.

The fox head eyed him and asked, "so, the no tailed lier has returned." Nekku smiled while a small black cloud oozed from around him, forming a face with nothing but a mouth and two blank eyes, the mouth smiled wide with its endless rows of teeth, "not by choice my tempered soul brother, not by choice." Nekku pointed at the nine tails and said, "You stop bullying Naruto! he isn't doing anything to you-" a massive roar blasts between the bars and the nine tails says, "He has me imprisoned!" Nekku turns to the side and pouts slightly as he mumbles, "Well with an attitude like that I can see why..."

A blast of red chakra oozes between the bars and whips out at Nekku. he puts his hands up and the black cloud forms around them, creating claws with a smooth stretched look, they grab the chakra and take it in, both smiling from the power of it. The no tailed beast says to Nekku, "we could just eat him right up, he is only chakra after all, we could make him gone forever! then Naruto wouldn't need to be scared by him." Nekku thinks this over and says very loudly, "HEY! Do you promise to stop being mean to Naruto if i give you some freedoms?" The nine tails laughs and asks, "And what freedoms could you give me?"

Nekku thought about this for a moment and said, "you could have a relation like me and kitty have!" The no tailed beast frowns in shame while the nine tails asks amused, "kitty?" the no tails says, "the kid likes to give nicknames. copy cat, kitty, he thought it would be perfect..." Nekku waved his arms and said, "you could give him free and safe use of your chakra, and he could give you a fully clear view of the world around him, as if you were him in fact, and you could point out things he misses, cuz if you think about it, if he dies you die."

The nine tails quietly sits there, thinking about what was just said, "huh, so you're telling me i would feel, see, hear, and taste everything he would?" Nekku nods and says, "yep, and you would have the ability to talk to him through his mind, it would be easy to ignore what he said or what he was doing if you wanted." The nine tailed fox laughs and says, "No. I refuse, i will give Naruto no use of my chakra, but thank you for the idea of using him to see the world around me."

Nekku frowns and he sends out his chakra strings, whipping them at the seal, causing a small rip, he runs up, avoiding the red chakra that flew at him, and slapped his hand down, "Many mirror reflection wall!" The no tailed beast used the copied jutsu to help place the symbols onto the original seal, trapping the fox even further, while only allowing chakra to come out, not in. Nekku explained this to the nine tails and finished by saying, "now Naruto can take from you if he really needs it, and he doesn't have to worry about dealing with your bad temper or from too much chakra."

The nine tails started thrashing at the gates, showing his muzzle only, putting his all into it, the new symbols glowing and forming thousands of mirrors, keeping the chakra from the beast in a small area, keeping it from harming Nekku, and from backing up into Naruto. Nekku turned and walked away as he waved, "Bye Nine tails."


	3. Chapter 3

Nekku and Naruto

Chapter three

Naruto opened his eyes and found that Nekku wasn't in the bed, 'Did- did i imagine him...' Naruto walked out and didn't see any proof of last night except the puppets and the moved furniture, 'where is he? i'm going to be late if i don't leave soon' Naruto gave up, seeing Nekku wasn't here now, he wrote a small note saying he had gone to the school, the place where they had met. Naruto quickly got dressed, and ran out the door.

when Naruto finally got to his class he saw why Nekku hadn't been at home. Nekku was jumping around the room talking to people and showing off his new puppet, a small life size fox, with real fur and everything, the only thing that made it look like a puppet was the strings, the eyes and the fact that it moved as though it weighed almost nothing. Naruto smiled and ran in, everyone turned to him and the room went silent, they all looked at him and from the mass silence came Nekku, jumping up with the fox puppet doing its fake run behind him. Nekku landed on Naruto, hugging him by the neck, "Big brother! Why didn't you tell me you had so many nice people here in the class!" Everyone looked at them, and a boy walked out, "Big brother huh? thought you were an only child." Sasuke stood there, sakura behind him, she looked at both Naruto then Nekku and said, "come on sasuke-" He ignored her and walked towards them and Naruto got that determined face he always gets when sasuke is there.

Naruto swung out at him and sasuke jumped and was about to kick Naruto when Nekku grabbed him and threw him to a wall. everyone gasped, sasuke stood up and opened his eyes, his sharingan activated. Nekku brings his realistic fox puppet in front of him and it stood in an angry pose, hissing . Sasuke ran forward and the fox sent its tail up, firing long red hairs that stood like needles in the floor, sasuke jumped and avoided them all, he took out a knife and threw it at the puppet. Nekku sent a pulse of chakra through the strings and the fox opened its mouth and a small shield formed, sending the knife into the wall.

Naruto watched this and realized he was the only one standing behind Nekku, everyone else behind sasuke, he grit his teeth and took out a knife, he ran at sasuke as he avoided more needles, he grabbed Naruto's arms and sent him flying, "stay out of the fight" Naruto jumped from the wall and landed by Nekku. Nekku smiled and said, "this is fun!"

Just then, their teacher, Iruka sensei, entered the room, stomped his foot and said loudly, "And that is quite enough!" Sasuke took the advantage to try and attack Nekku, he made it halfway before Iruka dived at him, to everyones surprise though, Nekku had beat Iruka to his own attacker, and kicked him square in the jaw, sending him flying into the desks, "Silly, i never have my guard down."

Iruka looked down at Nekku and said, "and who, if you don't mind me asking, are you?" Naruto ran up and said, "i'm sorry Iruka sensei, this is Nekku, i was wondering if he could take the entry test to get into the class." Iruka looked at Nekku and asked, "and is that what you want, Nekku?" Nekku looked at Naruto and said while looking into Iruka's eyes with a determination, "If thats what big brother wants me to do, i can't see a reason why i shouldn't." Iruka looked at Nekku and said, "big brother?"

The class door opened and in walked the Hokage, he closed the door and said, "yes, Iruka, i just finished the family adoption forms, Nekku is now Naruto's brother." Iruka looked at the three of them, shocked then said, "Alright, when do you want to take the-" Nekku jumped and said, "Now! right now! i don't want to be away from brother at school. don't tell anyone but there is a big meany here." the whole room laughed and some awed, even though Nekku was about the same age, maybe a little younger, he acted like he was a much younger boy, he even looked young. Iruka smiled and said, "ok, lets all go outside to watch then?"

They all stood outside in the field, wind blowing softly, Iruka had everyone but Nekku, himself, and the hokage, who was in a chair with a small table that had a drink on it, sitting on the grass. Iruka said, "ok, charge your chakra please." Nekku nodded and loaded his chakra without any hand sign, it formed around him like a cloak of very light blue. Iruka didn't notice, but the grass had yellowed around nekku. Iruka said, "try using this hand sign to focus the chakra" he showed Nekku and then had nekku try it, his chakra became a dark blue as it condensed into his hand sign. Iruka smiled and said, "good, now show me a clone, a substitute and a free jutsu" Nekku smile and stood there, another him stepped out of him and then the one on the left threw a knife into the other, it poofed black and a piece of wood stood in its place, the clone jumped out of the ground, leaving a small hole in the ground.

Iruka marveled at Nekku then said, "that just leaves the free jutsu, you can do anyone you want." Nekku smiles and says, "remembrance jutsu!" his ears were quickly disappearing and new ones formed on his head, two, blight blue then darker blue at the tip, fox pants bulged at the back and a big fluffy tail puffed out from his spine, a light blue with darker blue at the tip, a fox tail. his nails grew to points and turned a light blue.

Everyone stared at him for a moment and Naruto cheered loudly, "You did it! now you can be in the class!" the hokage stood up and said, "i have a challenge for Nekku before he can join." the hokage and Nekku both smirked and Nekku said, "bring it on gramps" The hokage snapped his fingers and an ambu black ops member was on the field, everyone gasped. Iruka took a step forward and said, "he is still a kid you know" the hokage smiled and said, "but not a normal one by any means."

Nekku said, "copycat." and when he opened his eyes he had a copy of Sasuke's sharingan. he smiled and his chakra claws formed around his real ones. the ambu black ops (deemed Z) did a few quick hand signs and sent a fireball at Nekku, as it got closer, nekku pushed his palms out and a wall of chakra strings erupted from his palms, they encircled him and made a shield, the fireball, instead of exploding, was taken in and absorbed. Hinata saw this and gasped, Nekku let the strings back in and said, "repeat jutsu!" he fired a fireball half the size of Z's. he jumped out of the way and rushed at Nekku at intense speeds, leaving the grass oddly unmarked, nekku paid no mind as he turned and stopped the knife the real Z had thrown from behind. the one running disappeared and Nekku jumped up and pushed chakra from his feet, sending him at Z, he slashed across Z's chest, making a gash, Z stumbled then fell as all his chakra was taken from him.

The hokage clapped his hands and three black ops appeared. they rushed from different angles, each with a different jutsu ready for attack, one with the chidori, one with the rasengan, and one with his hand covered in chakra that would cut through a building. Nekku smiled and said, "Echo!" in a moment his chakra was soaring higher than anyone there, he sent out strings and they were the size of arms, sending the ops members flying, they landed with no chakra, all of it drained from them. the echo faded and his strings went back to their normal sizes. the hokage looked at Nekku and saw him swaying on his feet a little. he smiled and said, "sasuke, would you like to try?"

Sasuke smiled and ran at Nekku, nekku moved away and just avoided sasukes knife. Nekku spun and placed a hand on sasuke's head, "mine" sasuke felt himself being lifted by this head, Nekku's hand was now off of him, but it was still pointed at him. strings were connected to Sasuke's head from Nekku's hand, taking in sasuke's chakra. after a moment sasuke screamed and grabbed the strings, covering his hands in chakra and ripped them, he ran at Nekku and kicked him in the face. nekku backflipped from the impact, landing on his stomach, he looked up as sasuke did the signs and fired his fireball. nekku opened a scroll and out popped a puppet of a pregnant woman, she cast her hands out and her belly grew, surrounding herself and nekku in an odd metal that spread in a spinning fashion, the fireball hit and did no damage, the puppet retracted its metal and then moved at great speeds at sasuke, scaring him enough that he accidently let go of his sharingan.

For a moment everyone just watched, the next, they saw the puppet cradling sasuke in its arms, a mother's hug, nekku whispered, "imitation jutsu." the puppet said in the voice of sasuke's dead mother, "its ok sasuke, you don't need to fight anymore." sasuke looked up and instead of seeing the puppet he saw his mom. he hugged her and cried into her shirt. sasuke says between his tears, "i've missed you so much" the puppet rubbed his head and said, "i know my son, and you don't need to worry, i'm here now, its all ok again, just let it out." the puppet and sasuke sat in the field, most the female kids watching and getting teary eyed.

Nekku makes a clone and it walks over to the hokage, "can i join the class?" the hokage nodded and the clone poofed out, the hokage smiled and said, "not enough chakra to hold his clone in place..." he saw Nekku struggling with the puppet, trying to keep his illusion on sasuke. sasuke cried and looked back up, "where have you been! i've been so alone..." Naruto started at this and looked down, thinking, 'thats right, sasuke lost his parents didn't he...' the puppet said, "i've been watching you grow stronger, and how proud you have made both me and your father." Nekku opens another scroll despite his weakness, and sends a male puppet, large and firmly built, over to sasuke. he looks at the new puppet as his father, smiling at him with a sense of joy and pride. he sat down with sasuke and the other puppet and hugged them both firmly, sasuke cried harder and said, "i-i am so happy to have you here again!" the puppets smile and say, "and we have never been any more happy to be with you." they looked to nekku and said, "thank you, you have let us see our son." Sasuke looks up and says, "what..."

Hinata walks up, shy as usual, and says, "well, um, Nekku has brought back a small bit of them through the chakra he found on you." sasuke pushes the puppets and tries to see them for what they are and says, "this is a cruel way to fight..." Hinata says quickly, "No! its not a trick, its a strange jutsu that he is using to let you talk to them, this really is them, they just need to use the puppets as a body."

Nekku winks to hinata and she nods back, while helping with the lie, nekku has the mother say, "Oh sasuke, we're sorry we haven't been there, if we had been you wouldn't be so alone." the father puppet said, "but hun, he isn't alone, look." he sweeps his arm and shows all the teary eyed faces of the crowd, "See son, you have lots of friends, you just need to try to let them in a little bit." the mother puppet picks him up and says, "we're so sorry for this sasuke, but we need to go, our chakra is about to run out, and so is his" the father says, "we will always be here, watching you from the other side" they both said , "We love you, our perfect boy. no matter what." they faded into being puppets again and then they were just puppets in front of him. Nekku fainted and the puppets fell, laying there like skeletons of sasuke's parents bodies.

(Four years later, the day Naruto, sasuke and sakura had become team kakashi.)

Naruto opens his eyes and frowns, Nekku was still gone. he got up and said, "you home?" with no reply he sighed and started to get dressed, as he took off his boxers and started looking for new ones, Nekku jumped in through a window and landed next to Naruto, Nekku was also naked.

Naruto looked at Nekku, his white hair had gone blue long ago, and he almost always had the blue ears and tail from a fox now, not because he had too, just because he seemed to fight better with them. he had grown taller, though Naruto still had a solid inch on him. Nekku had developed a very well toned body now, Naruto also had a toned body, a 4 pack and some nice looking pecks wrapped together with his firm arms and legs, he was quite a catch. Nekku had a 4 pack as well, but he seemed to pull it off better, he was not as strong as Naruto was, but he was much faster and could use many more jutsu.

Nekku blushed horribly and Naruto laughed, "What? we slept together for 4 years now, and its not like we don't walk around naked when we don't need to get dressed." Nekku laughed and ran to his clothes, putting them on. Nekku puts on his tight green sleeveless half shirt, showing off his curves, abs and pecs, next his tight boxer briefs and over then his pair of loose shorts that were tight at the waist and just above the knees, they bagged heavily just above the tight bands at the knees and thinned out the higher up you went. To this day he still doesn't have shoes he will willingly wear, he goes barefoot.

Naruto starts to get dressed into his usual clothes (the ones he wears in anime when he first becomes a part of team kakashi), nekku taps his foot waiting and says, "you do know we have five minutes to get there?" Naruto looks at the clock and screams, he rushes to get his clothes on and says, "where is the meet up place?" Nekku waits for him to get his clothes on and says, "across the street on the paddio spot." Naruto facepalms and says, "well then i guess i'll grab us each a bowl of instant ramen and we can eat over there." Naruto grabs them and Nekku quickly boils the water, they pour the water in and hop out the window, landing on the paddio.

Sakura waves hi to Nekku and Naruto, then goes back to talking with Sasuke. Sometime between their fight and graduation, Sasuke had found out that it hadn't been his parents but an illusion, one created by his own memories. Sasuke now hated Naruto and Nekku for it. Nekku slowly ate his ramen next to Naruto, they lean against each other on the wall, counterbalancing each others weight.

A man jumps onto the roof and Nekku drops his soup, caught completely off guard, 'Its... Its really him!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There he was, Kakashi, his hair pointed up, similar to Nekku in that way, only nekku's hair was not chakra blue. Kakashi looked at Nekku, and Nekku looked at Kakashi, they locked eyes, Nekku using his copycat ability to make them a different color, changing from brown to blue, just like Naruto's. they looked into each others eyes and Kakashi finally says, "do i know you from somewhere?" Nekku frowned then smiled, he stood up straight and said, "i don't think so... ever been to the ninja school? i've been there for 4 years after all." Kakashi shrugged and said,"Well fine. Alright we are going to get to know each other a little bit, tell me about yourselves, each of you, one at a time."

Sakura asked confused, "What are we supposed to say?" Kakashi said slowly, making it up as he went along, "your names, your likes and dislikes, your goals for the future, and your hobbies." Naruto said, "Well why don't you go first so we have an example to go by then." Kakashi nodded and said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. things i like and things i hate... i don't feel like telling you that. i never put thought into my future really... and i have plenty of hobbies." Sakura turns to Naruto and says, "All he really told us was his name..." Kakashi looks at Naruto and says, "Well, your turn."

Naruto fiddles with his headband and says, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen, but i hate the waiting for the noodles to soften. And my goals for the future, is to become the greatest hokage!" Kakashi turned to sakura and nods to her. Sakura says perkily, "I'm sakura haruno! i like .. i mean the person i like is, uhh ... and my hobby is, uhmm.. and my DREAM FOR THE FUTURE IS!" she looks at sasuke everytime she messes up. Kakashi says, "And what do you hate?" Sakura says, "Naruto."

As Sasuke gives his spiel about how he hates everything, and hardly likes anything, Nekku studies kakashi. Nekku sees that kakashi has got a sharingan under his headband, clearly from someone else. he can see that kakashi is a copycat ninja too, seeing hundreds of copied jutsu's and techniques.

Kakashi sees Nekku staring and says, "good to see your fascination in me, now, what is your story?" Nekku flinches slightly, feeling the words as an accusation. he takes a breath and says, "Hello kakashi, i am Nekku Fox." at the last name kakashi stiffens and only sasuke and Nekku seem to notice, nekku continues, "I like smart people and stupid people, i enjoy animals, and food is something to marvel at. i am an expert with puppets and chakra movement, better than even those who are in the Hyuga clan. My main expertise is imitations, illusions, and copycat based jutsu." Kakashi closed his eye and stood up. "I don't like people who harm Naruto, i hate things that are not fun, and i'm not too fond of people who are mean." Kakashi starts walking towards Nekku, Nekku noticing, but didn't stop, "My greatest goal is to find my father, and show him just how far i can progress, even with no chakra of my own." this is said with such determination and meaning that kakashi stops, unable to think, "My father left before my mother could tell him she was pregnant. it wasn't his fault, he was a warrior of sorts, and he was still needed." kakashi still stood there, frozen in time, at this point sakura and naruto had been looking back and forth between Nekku and kakashi, both very confused. Nekku stood up and kept talking, "My mother helped me to use the small chakra around me, taught me to bend it, then gave me a gift that was meant to also be a curse... my hobbies are collecting and building special things, i am very good at it." kakashi took the last step and stood looking down at Nekku's face, "what do you build?" Nekku smiled wide and said, "Everything!"

Kakashi opened his eye and put his hand on Nekku's head, he sent chakra through it and Nekku's hair returned to its original color, his ears disappeared, and his tail fell off in a falling heap of blue fur. Nekku looked up into kakashi's eye, they both had a single tear streaming down their faces. kakashi managed a smile and said, "hello, Nekku..." Nekku smiled again, a soft, almost defeated smile, and said, "Hello, kakashi..." sakura and naruto watched, both only half understanding, and sasuke, thinking to himself, 'oh great, they are related arent they...' Nekku said softly, "i'm confused, why are you crying? was my story that sad?" kakashi seems to take a double take, then says, "no, i guess it wasn't..." Kakashi turned and said, "ok, tomorrow we will be taking a test, we will meet at 5am, at the training grounds. don't eat anything that morning, or you will puke." kakashi left,already on the other side of town.

Naruto stands up and says, "Nekku wha-" Nekku smiles, ears and tail returned and hair swiftly changing blue again, "sorry, i got to go." he smiled and vanished, leaving a slight breeze in his wake. Sasuke frowns and says, "i'm going home." he disappears too, looking for Nekku.

Nekku zoomed through the village and ended up at the training fields, he jumped into the water and started swimming down, at the bottom, about 50 feet down, was a small rock that when moved had an opening that led to a cave. Nekku went in and pulled the rock back, he swam and got to the cave, he snapped his fingers and chakra pushed the water off of him leaving him completely dry. he walked along, oil lamps bursting to life as he went along.

Sasuke watched and dived in after Nekku, he moved the rock, and easily pulled the rock back over the hole just as nekku had. inside he found a long trail of lit oil lamps, and farther down the cave, it turned into a proper hallway. he moved silently through the halls, thinking to himself, 'If i can just figure out more about him...'

Nekku walked down the stone hall, finally getting to the end, a giant decorative door. he touched it and filled it with chakra, it swung open easily, as if it weighed only a few pounds. Nekku walked in and inside was a scroll, a small one, but inside held the one thing he treasured most. Nekku walked up to it and said, "I'm almost there now... soon i can show him this, and then everyone will be together." Nekku turned around, shocked as he hears someone trying to open the door, finally he hears an explosion and opened the door with chakra, it swung in and there stood sasuke. Nekku stood there and said, "Hey sasuke. why are you here" there was no threat in the words, just confusion, so sasuke said, "i want to know more about you, you're strong but you stay with the weak, you're smart, yet you act like a fool, and you act like you struggle more than Naruto during training, but not in a real fight. i want to know why."

Nekku stood there and looked at sasuke as he walked to the center of the small set of flooring that overlooked the huge, dark cavern. Nekku backed a step to his scroll and said, "because i want to make Naruto a hero." Sasuke laughed as he got closer, "Naruto is too much of a dobe to be a hero" sasuke watched as Nekku took another step closer to his scroll, "So what's in the scroll? you're secrets? you're jutsu's?" Nekku shook his head and said, "its a gift! i have been working on it for so long now, years in fact. I was going to bring it with me on our first mission, i was just going to make a few last touch adjustments." Sasuke stopped and said, "show it to me." Nekku shook his head again and said, "its too big, the whole thing won't fit in the cave. just wait, trust me you will love it when its complete!"

Sasuke stopped and said, "fine, but i do have one other question." Nekku tilted his head, his fox ears twitching with confusion, "Sure sasuke, what is it?" Sasuke frowned slightly and said, "Well i've noticed you training Naruto, and he has progressed quickly compared to the rest of us, in fact he has caught up with us, and in some ways surpassed me. i want extra training, special jutsu's though, things you don't teach Naruto." Nekku closed his eyes and said, "Fine. on one condition. i will give you a challenge, if you can get through it, i'll train you with any jutsu i think you could learn-" Sasuke said, "if i pass you have to teach me any jutsu i want." Nekku laughs and says, "maybe, but i'll make this fun, what do you two say to this?" Nekku moves and there is a floating ice mirror, Naruto and Sakura were seen on the other side, they smiled and said, "Definitely!"

They all stood in front of Nekku, Naruto in the middle, sakura on his right, and sasuke on the left. Nekku smiled and opened a tiny scroll, it created smoke all over the training field, when it cleared there was hundreds of tiny puppets, thousands even. Nekku smirked and said, "inside three of these are the names of 3 jutsu's, all three of you can learn the jutsu, however you can only choose five times, if you can't find one of the 3 correct puppets, you will have failed." Sakura gasped and said, "but the chances of finding it are almost zero!" Nekku smiled and vanished from all of their sights, the puppets shook and started zooming in every direction, they buzzed with sound.

Naruto looks around and says, "Nekku always has a tell, we need to think and try and find it..." Sakura listed the possible tells one by one, going slow, "Well, they are each making a sound, from what i can tell they sound the same. and they each have a blue symbol on them." sasuke says, "they don't have a repeating pattern of movement, except for one." Sasuke stands still, waiting for it to pass, then grabs it. he hisses in pain as it jabs his hand with needles, he smashes it and finds one of the papers. Naruto listened carefully and says, "there, that one is higher pitched!" he makes ten clones and they all zoom after it. Sakura watches them and sees that one of them had a purple symbol instead of blue, she nods and throws a shuriken at it, dropping it just as Naruto had stomped on his own. they read the jutsu's as the puppets all started to puff away. Nekku came up from a shadow in a tree and walked over, "Very good!"

Sakura read all three out loud, "fire dragon jutsu. Chakra shield jutsu. Chakra drain jutsu." They all smiled at the names of the jutsu's, though they didn't know who was getting what, they did know that each sounded very powerful. Nekku smiled and said, "you get them in the order that you each found them, Sasuke you will get the fire dragon, Sakura you will get the chakra shield, and naruto, you will get the chakra drain ability." They all stood there and said at the same time, "when do we begin training." Nekku laughed and said, "i want to try my new echo jutsu on each of you, with it, you will know the basics to the jutsu and will be able to train with it with very little help from me!" they all look at each other and push Naruto to the front, Nekku laughed and said, "Echoed chakra jutsu!" Naruto's eyes went blank then fell to the ground with a splitting headache, Nekku asked, "so Naruto, what can you tell me about chakra drain?" Naruto shook his head and stood shakily, "it needs half the amount of chakra to use as it gives you. it is more effective with a wound, one that breaks the skin." Sakura and Sasuke smiled with relief, sakura walks forward and grabs Naruto's shoulder, "incase i fall?" Naruto nodded, Nekku placed his hand on her head and said, "Echoed chakra jutsu!" she screamed in pain and started to collapse, naruto grabbing her and gently held her up. She said, "Its so simple yet so effective, this will be a very useful jutsu. thanks." Sasuke stepped forward and Nekku placed his hand on his head, "Echoed chakra jutsu!" Sasuke hardly flinched, he blinked and smiled.

Nekku nodded to three tree's, Naruto walked up and started to sap the small amount of chakra inside, killing the tree. Nekku punched the tree and splinters shot out at sakura and she put her hands up, a misty shield of blue, shifting and thin, formed over and in front of her. the splinters were effectively blocked. finally sasuke held up his arms and opened his mouth, from it a stream of fire shot out, a roar was heard at the head of the stream, it formed a coil and the end started to look more and more like a dragons head, finally it fully formed and it scorched the ground as it zoomed five feet above the ground, hitting the tree and leaving a small blackened crater. Naruto smiled and sakura clapped, but after such a powerful jutsu, sasuke panted, a smirk across his face. Nekku opened a scroll and tapped a few symbols, they glowed and out poofed a table of food, mostly raman and curry. he touched another symbol and five waters showed up, he tossed one to each of them as they walked over to the table, he held up the fifth one and shook it, he placed it on the ground and went to go eat with the others. when they looked there was five sets of food, not four.

Kakashi watched everything from when Sasuke follows Nekku till they started eating, he couldn't help but smile at how well they each found the tells, "i guess my test is going to be sort of a let down by comparison, but at least now it will almost be a fair fight..."

Nekku marched happily behind Naruto, who walked slowly, very tired from only recently waking up. opposite them was sasuke, perfectly awake. and to Naruto's right was sakura, stumbling onwards, to tired to even look up when she stops. After about two hours of waiting, everyone but Nekku was showing that they had gotten deathly bored. Nekku whistled sakura and Naruto awake and said, "he's here." Kakashi walked casually and said, "lets begin shall we?" Naruto pointed and said, "you said, 5 o'clock! its 7!" Kakashi shrugged and said, "i had to take a little detour is all." Sakura and Naruto stand up and kakashi says calmly, "This is a test that can't be failed, because if it is, then the person or persons who failed will be sent back to the academy." Everyone but Nekku froze at this, Sakura says sadly, "B-But you can't do that!" Naruto joins in and says, "Not after all our work to get here!" kakashi is about to something when Nekku says, "oh come on guys, this is just going to make it more fun!" Naruto put his hand in his face and kakashi nodded saying, "Nekku is right, you should all be happy i'm doing it like this."

Kakashi holds up three bells, "Its a simple test really, get try to get these bells from me. if you can get one then you're safe." Sakura and Naruto stiffen and kakashi says, "start!" Sasuke and sakura jump off, hidden where kakashi couldn't directly see them. Nekku opened a scroll and out came a puppet, it looked like Nekku and he said, "Copy the beast jutsu!" in an instant the puppet divided into a hundred of itself. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and about a hundred of him appeared, the puppets each formed little chakra claws, each Naruto had their hands glowing blue, kakashi dodged the first few naruto's and destroyed every puppet that got close, kakashi stopped, surrounded in every direction, and took out his book. Naruto yelled, "Why the hell are you reading?!" Kakashi said, "because, with attacks as weak as the two of yours you will never hit me, no matter what i'm doing." Naruto snuck up behind him and grabbed kakashi's back, kakashi looked back and felt his chakra being fed on.

kakashi destroyed the clone, all at once he disappeared and all the clones and puppets were destroyed, kakashi still reading. Nekku smiled and said, "that was awesome!" he vanished with a vibration of the air and was suddenly high above the field, he screamed, "Echo!" he then smiled and thousands of arm sized chakra strings shot down at kakashi, smaching the ground and leaving craters. they started to get thinner, they started to spin and move so that it was harder to avoid, kakashi grabbed one and flung himself up, he kicked nekku in the neck and sent him flying at incredible speeds into a rock, when the dust cleared it was only another nekku puppet. Naruto stood alone and transformed into Nekku, he smiled and a hundred Naruto's shot from the water, they all threw shuriken and when they landed they ran at kakashi. After easily avoiding all the shuriken, kakashi was captured by the clones, and then Nekku came out and slashed kakashi with elongated claws, ripping him in five.

Sasuke watched, stunned at what happened, Sakura screamed in horror. kakashi laughed from his position behind the tree and walked out as the torn to peices Naruto clone poofs away. sakura and sasuke sighed in half relief. Kakashi said, "that was a little much for training don't you think?" just then kakashi feels Nekku taking a bell. all at once all the Naruto's faded away, and so did all the Nekku puppets, all but one, (the nekku puppet who had used the chakra strings after using the echo jutsu) kakashi realized it was nothing but a powerful illusion jutsu and sighed in defeat, "so where is Naruto then?" Nekku smiles and says, "im not too sure, haven't seen him since the illusion started." nekku smiled and watched as kakashi reopened his book saying to Nekku, "this is no longer you're battle, stay out of it from here on." Nekku smiled and sat down on one of the poles, he opened a scroll and started reading what was inside, smiling to himself about whatever was inside. Sasuke, sakura and Naruto all jumped from different places and Naruto jumped at kakashi first, grabbing his face and then jumping away to sakura who put up a chakra shield, 'they have quite the predictable strategie...' sasuke formed his fire dragon and it zoomed, picking up sakura's chakra shield and slamming itself and the shield right where kakashi had been, leaving a huge crater and the shield at the bottom, slightly cracked. Sakura fainted from chakra depletion, Naruto grabbed her and put her down slowly. he looked up and created 10 clones, all jumping from the crater. sasuke fires a ball of fire from his mouth, kakashi dodges and watches as sasuke as he falls from lack of chakra. the Naruto's ran at kakashi from all sides, each had his hands glowing blue, kakashi vanished and they all stopped, looking around. all at once, all the naruto's were buried up to their lips underground. kakashi stood over the real naruto and said, "nope."

After about an hour, they all stood at the wood poles and kakashi was standing there with his book, waiting for someone to say something. Sakura raised her hand and asked, "Kakashi sensei, what now?" Kakashi smiled and said, "you all failed, and you will all be dropped from the whole ninja program." Everyone, even Nekku, stopped and looked at kakashi. Naruto stood up and said, "but thats not fair! You can't just do this to us!" Nekku held up his bell and frowned at it, eyes a little red. Kakashi said, "well, thats too bad, eat your lunch, then give your head bands to Iruka." Kakashi disappeared and Nekku closed his eyes, a tear falling down to his lap. Naruto stood there silently, sakura collapsed into a crying heap, and Sasuke shattered a pole as he screamed. Finally Nekku just looked up and said, "He is a liar." Everyone looked up at him, Nekku explained, "He told me to sit the fight out when you all needed help getting a bell. I didn't help any of you. sakura and sasuke used too much chakra and fainted mid battle, and Naruto was too quickly angered and defeated. We didn't lose, we just did it in a way that should have failed us." they all started at him, not understanding how that made kakashi a liar. Nekku held his bell and watched as it disappeared, "They never was any bells." they all looked at nekku shocked and kakashi appeared behind them and said, "well, with only a minute to spare, you all pass."

Nekku turned and was suddenly holding a small confetti blaster, he pulled the string and a puff of smoke and bits of paper shot from it. Everyone smiled as nekku gave one to each of them in turn, Naruto, sakura, sasuke and finally kakashi, making sure to give the largest to kakashi. They all pulled it and out came not only scraps of paper and smoke, but a little of chakra, as they all shot out, the chakra took the smoke and paper and made a person shaped thing, it danced and then burst into every direction. Kakashi put his face in his hand and said, "Well this is all fine and dandy, but i expected you all to fail... so i have a mission i need to go to tomorrow." Nekku jumped and said, "Thats perfect! we need real battle experience!" Kakashi looked at all their eager faces and said flatly, "no."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kakashi, Nekku, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all walked into the hokage's office and he held up his hand, writing something on a slip of paper. Nekku took a few steps forward and asked, "Hi! what are you writing?" Kakashi put his hand to his face and sighed, but the hokage just smiled and said while still writing, "Its an invitation to all the new students becoming ninjas, its to a party that will be happening in a few days." he grabbed a small box and said, "Assuming you all passed, here are all your invitations, including yours kakashi." Nekku smiled and said, "Thats so nice of you! can i help with the party?" the hokage laughed a quick, almost unnoticed laugh and said, "You can bring things with you but the ambu black ops members will be setting things up."

Kakashi took a step closer and said, "they want to go with me on my mission tomorrow, i don't want to bring them." the hokage stopped and looked up, "But they are you're team correct?" kakashi nodded and the hokage simply said, "then you can decide, but i'd bring them, they could be of some use." Nekku turned to kakashi and said, "C'mon! please? we are strong and smart and-" kakashi suddenly was behind Nekku with a kunai to his throat, kakashi said as Nekku struggled, "You are all just children, you can't handle a mission where death is a more likely outcome for even me." he stood there as Nekku slammed his face into the kunai, burying it in his skull. Kakashi turned as everyone but the hokage gasped, Nekku sat on the window as the fake Nekku turned to a black ooze that covered kakashi and held him to the ground, getting heavier. Nekku jumped down and said, "please? we can be helpful, and its not like you couldn't use the help with a mission."

the hokage stood up and shattered the black ooze, turning it into chakra and dispersing it, "Kakashi has the right to say yes or no, you can not simply force him to say yes." kakashi stood up and said, "but they are right, i could use the help, it is a very difficult mission, and it could be something they will learn from." the hokage laughed and said, maybe you can make him say yes!"

Everyone walked behind kakashi as they left the village, knowing that they were going off on a b rank mission, knowing it would be hard, and knowing that if they survived they would be lucky. Nekku was walking with a kind of skip and he would cheer occasionally while smiling widely. Sasuke threw his shuriken at Nekku and said, "would you stop, we are not going to a party or anything." Nekku shook his finger and said, "untrue!" he holds up the box and continues, "we have invitations in this box for a party in a few days!" Sakura says, "so what kinda party is it?" Naruto turns around while walking backwards and says "Yeah Nekku, what's it say?"

Nekku opened the box and grabbed one of the near identical papers. he looked and saw it was his own and read off, "Welcome to the world of the ninja, where fighting to protect is our ultimate goal. you, Nekku Fox, are formally invited to a young ninja's gathering on the 25th. there will be music played by our friends from the village hidden in the sound. there will be ninjas new to the ninja world from all the villages we are allied with, and we hope you find someone you will be happy to spend the moments with!" Nekku twitched his ears and his tail stiffened slightly. Naruto says, "what's it say to get you all red in the face?" and when looked at Nekku was blushing feverously. Nekku read it in his head, 'Nekku, i know what you like, so i know who you like. i hope this gathering can help you and your friend get to have fun. oh and one more thing, whatever you do, make sure you enjoy yourself, even if no one else does.'

Sakura and Naruto had stopped and nekku blushed even harder, "Its nothing, a person greeting, i'm sure we each got one!" he looked and saw he was the only one, so he did a quick illusion jutsu and made it look like they each had gotten something personal from the hokage. Nekku thought to himself, 'that was close...' he saw kakashi looking back at him, clearly seeing straight through the illusion. Nekku did a little "sh" and kakashi sighed.

Naruto says, "so where are we going for the mission anyways?" Kakashi said, "we are going to the village hidden in the mist, we need to protect a man from some group." Sakura said, "is he an important person?" Kakashi kept walking and didn't say anything else, until they got to a huge bridge that spanned a cannon of at least a mile deep. kakashi turned and said, "ok, if i handled brought all of you with me i would have just sprinted through the trees the whole way, we are about a third the way there now, after we cross the bridge i want us to go at a reasonable pace through the trees until we make it to the village." Nekku was already halfway across the bridge, balancing on his tiptoes on the thin rope railing, he waved and said, "then hurry up slow pokes!" Naruto rushed to catch up as the rest calmly crossed the bridge.

(after a long time of sprinting through trees and such)

The trees slowly started to thin out, growing smaller and and farther in between. Nekku landed on the ground and kept running, kakashi trailed behind, keeping up, watching Nekku as he went. Sasuke followed about twenty feet behind kakashi, naruto five feet behind sasuke, and Sakura hardly keeping up, panting from the effort. Nekku frowned and vanished in front of kakashi, everyone stopped and saw him with an odd puppet that was a large spider, it stopped and lowered next to sakura, after a brief moment she sat down on it and Nekku ran off, the spider actually running after, kakashi watched and said, "A stringless puppets... it won't move like a puppet as much as a living thing that way." Naruto and sasuke caught up with kakashi and kept in step with Nekku and the puppet spider holding sakura, she blushed and said, "thanks, i'm not used to so much running" sasuke paid no attention, but Naruto said, "its fine, its a long run, i can understand how it can be tiring, i'm almost ready to stop myself."

Nekku looked back and said, "no you're not! don't lie to people" kakashi laughed and sakura sighed, "so kakashi, how much farther is it?" before he could answer they saw huge log walls and a gate, kakashi said, "Well, we found the main village, so now we just head east from here to get to the guy who hired us." Nekku stopped and said as everyone ran passed, "which way is east?" sakura pointed and said, "that way-" sasuke said, "no, its to the right." kakashi said, sorry you're both wrong, we need to go to the left then straight forward, around the village." Nekku said after a moments thought, "Ill catch up with you guys! i want to get some stuff from here before we do anything." kakashi was suddenly in front of Nekku and said, "no,-" but then Nekku saluted and it became a stringless puppet, much like the spider. kakashi sighed and said, "well we might see him later."

Nekku stood on the other side of the gates, he started walking through the streets and saw many food shops and quite a bit of mist. Nekku turned a corner and found a kid, maybe 7 years old, sitting on the ground, crying. Nekku ran over and said, "whats wrong?" the kid looked up and screamed in terror, he jabbed a knife into nekku's arm felt almost no give at all, he looked back up and saw it was a puppet, he backed away and bupt into nekku, who was now sitting next to him. Nekku looked back and said, "i was only trying to find out why you were upset." the kid looked down and said, "sorry, i was afraid..." Nekku laughed and said, "what? of me?" as he said this he had himself go cross eyed as he stuck out his tongue and put his arms up in awkward angles, the boy laughed and nekku said, "not anymore right?" the boy nodded and said, "i was sad cuz they took my food money, and now me and my sister are going to go hungry again..." Nekku gasped and said, "well that can't happen now can it?" the boy started to cry again and Nekku lifted him up, having him sit in his arm like a toy, "well i will find these men and get everything they took back, just for you and your sister." the boy nodded and Nekku started walking, looking around at the village, "so which way is your house?"

The boy looked down, tears finally starting to dry up, "we don't have a house..." Nekku smiled and said, well then where is your sister?" the boy pointed down the street and said, "she should be right under the bridge." Nekku started to run, going faster, the boy clung to him, trying his hardest to keep from falling. Nekku pointed and said, "that bridge there?" the boy said "yes" just as the bridge came into view, it was a small stone bridge with no handrail, the water the moved ever so slowly under it was no more than a foot deep, Nekku watched as the boy jumped down and landed on rocks that hid just below the water's surface, making it look like he was walking on water. he disappeared and came out with a little girl no older than three, he carried her up and said, "this is Claire, she is my little sister." nekku shook her tiny hand and said, "its very good to meet you claire, and what is your brothers name?" she giggled a soundless giggle and the boy said, "my names danny, and claire is a mute, she can't make any sounds." Nekku nodded and said, "so where are the guys who took your food money?" as he said this a hundred puppets of himself poofed into existence, danny started at them but claire clapped her hands and smiled.

Danny gave him specific instructions and Nekku started walking, his puppets disappearing as he went, he didn't think he would really need them, he figured that if they stole from a kid then they must have been desperate and weak themselves. oh how wrong he was. he came to the place, it was a huge warehouse with ten guys standing outside, they all looked at Nekku and said, "what the hell you want." nekku smiled and said, "what you took from danny and claire of course!" the guys each smirked as they started to walk towards Nekku. Nekku felt a chill and thought to himself, 'these guys... there is something off about them...' Nekku said, "stiff sabor jutsu!" they all stopped, then kept moving as if nothing had happened, 'damn, the justu didn't paralyze them...' Nekku watched as each one slowly started to change. 9 of them started to grow scales, all a different color yet the same color, and they formed claws, like the spines of a fish only sharper. Nekku took a step forward and the tenth guy started to get larger, not massive, just larger in a way. he grabbed a stick and it formed into a staff covered in sea urchin spines, he grinned, showing large sharp teeth, they were thin but sharper than any blade for sure. he fingers and toes started to web, and his hair grew longer, and also showing quill like qualities, he opened his mouth and his throat expanded and he let out a horrible screech, a battle screech.

Nekku clapped his hands together and a scroll was suddenly in his left hand, he opened it and out came a large wood sphere. it floated in the air as nekku landed, they all looked up and then started walking towards Nekku smiling, the largest saying, "HA! a circle, well maybe you want to leave now, after all, i can see you're chakra, you have almost none, hardly enough to even take notice of." Nekku smiled and said, "Those who give ways out show they are weak and can't keep their prey." just then Nekku summoned the no tails abilities and his chakra expanded exponentially until it was at it base level. Nekku smiled at his changed expression and said, "Echo" just then his chakra grew larger still, making the mist visibly vibrate, they all stopped and just watched. after a few moments his chakra returned to its base level and then dropped by half, making him hardly a threat to them as a group, 'damn, i really hoped they would attack first...'

The largest laughed and said, "nice trick kid, afraid that won't help you if you can't sustain it however!" They all ran forward and the first three to get within ten feet of nekku were turned to ash. The largest stopped and saw the shadow of the large ball, making a huge dark mark around Nekku. he looked up and saw that all the chakra Nekku had used and then some was inside the ball. Nekku bit his finger and let blood drip from the wound. just before the drop hit the ground, it flew upwards at the ball and more than quadrupled its amount of chakra. the shadow started to wriggle and move, it grew little tentacles that didn't match the ball. wherever the shadow touched, all living matter was destroyed, Nekku stood confidently in the middle of the shadow and said, "I won't ask again, i want what you took, i want it all." They all looked at each other and they all walked back to the warehouse and came out with an old man, the man looked up at nekku and smiled a feeble smile.

Nekku waved and then the old man held his hand up, and a wave of chakra came out and destroyed the ball, and the chakra within it. Nekku jumped out of the way of the debris of the ball. he frowned and said, "So are the leader?" he nodded and then sent another wave of chakra, only now at nekku, he smiled and swiped his hand out, a four clawed swipe that created large chakra blades, they collided and an explosion was the result. nekku disappeared and the old man smiled, he sent his chakra in the air and one of nekku's self puppets fell, the old man looked confused and started sending chakra out in multiple directions, destroying more and more nekku puppets. he started to pant and then came a huge crashing sound. from out of the mist came a huge lumbering puppet, the old man sent his chakra wave at it and the puppet kept walking as though he hadn't even used the jutsu. the old man frowned and made several hand signs, he held out his hand a said, "Chakra tsunami!" the amount of chakra was so staggeringly huge that the mist cleared and the ground shook all over the village. the puppet stopped and held out a hand, the chakra was absorbed, and the puppet started to glow from the amount of chakra that ran through its body. Nekku stept out from behind the puppet and said, "Ok, now here is something that rarely happens..." he smiled and fell to the ground, landing on his hands and knees, breathing heavy. the old man also looked tired, but still standing. he started walking back to the warehouse and said, "Now take care of him, i don't want him back here, i want him dead."

Nekku looked up and watched as they all sent speedy chakra based attacks, all being pulled into the puppet, he looked at it and said, "shit..." it exploded. Nekku opened his eyes and was happy to see his chakra strings had been just enough to keep him from any serious harm. he unwound them and saw the largest one still there, Nekku looked up and said, "I don't think i can do this by myself anymore!" the last fish man started walking over, smiling in a crazed way that made Nekku want to vomit. he tried to run and saw that the explosion had done some damage, his leg was hurt, not bad, just enough so he could only stumble away. the fish man grabbed his throat and squeezed slightly, his sharp scales digging into nekku's throat. Nekku let out a small whimpering moan as he tried to flail about, it sounded like a cat almost. the fish man said, "Ah yeah, thats what i like to hear, keep making noise like that and i might keep you as a pet." Nekku started to go limp and lost feeling in his arms and legs, he let out a tiny catch of a sound as the man squeezed tighter, he saw the man smiling, back in his human form. Nekku felt a thud and then opened his eyes, he saw 20 Naruto's, all attacking and yelling as they simultaneously kicked the man, who was slowly trying to regain his fish like state. Nekku held out his hand and watched as Naruto after naruto was knocked down, he cried when he saw it. the last naruto threw a kunai from behind and landed a square hit to the neck into the spine.

Nekku saw Naruto walking casually towards him, just as Naruto got close he was flung clear over by a wave of chakra. Nekku saw the old man, red in the face with anger. he started to walk towards Naruto and Nekku and Naruto said, "any ideas?" Nekku opened his scroll and said, "try this one?" Naruto looked down and slapped his hand on it. from inside came a slight vibration of the air, and then a thin bubble like shield formed around them. Naruto looked at it and Nekku explained, "the bubula shield is made by the condensation in the air, a common shield really, but with all this mist, a useful one." the old man pushed at it with another wave of chakra, the shield lifted up with them in it, sending them flying into a wall, leaving a round indent, now stuck in the wall. Naruto said, "anything else?" Nekku smiled and said, "Well you could try fighting him, most of his chakra has been used up, he can't keep firing chakra off like that for long, if i could get him to use up some more of it, you could take him easy." Nekku opened another scroll and slapped it down, his hair puffed up and he said, "had some extra chakra in here for when i needed it." he burst the bubble and then sent dozens of tiny chakra strings out, they lifted debris from the battlefield and threw it at the old man, he pushed it back at nekku who used his strings to form a shield, as the chakra and small bits of rock and wood splintered off, naruto created two clones and had each run to the side and then at the old man, him going for the center, they each had a kunai, as they ran, the old man shot chakra out from all around, bursting the clones and sending Naruto back and into Nekku's chakra strings.

The old man said, "So, you managed to destroy my men like they were nothing, well guess what, i'm not nothing!" just then he did six swift hand signs. he screamed, "Chakra Hurricane!" Nekku put up his strings and then formed the bubola shield again, they did little to stop the attack. in moments the shield was broken, and his chakra strings were quickly evaporating. Nekku said, "now would be a good time for one of us to come up with a plan..." he looked at Naruto and poked a finger at his head, "Hey naruto?" Naruto looked at him and nekku saw he was very scared, but his expression lightened when he saw Nekku smiling like a fool. Nekku closed his eyes and said, "Maybe we should try our beasts?" Naruto watched as Nekku opened his eyes, now simple whites eyes with five black dots, the largest in the center. Naruto looked at him confused, nekku laughed and said, "here" he flicked naruto in the head and he felt an echoed power in him, he closed his eyes and saw the gates from his dreams. he saw the water on the floor and said, "Hello?" hundreds of mirrors suddenly appeared and there was a horrible roaring. Naruto cover his ears and said, "Nekku!" nekku walked up behind him and said, "hey nines, we need a little help." The water turned red and small streams of chakra flew from the water and went into Naruto's eyes and mouth, he coughed and when he opened his eyes, they had turned red and animal like, Nekku smiled and flicked Naruto's head again, naruto was back in the chakra string shield, it popped and they both jumped away, avoiding the attack.

Naruto formed red claws of chakra and nekku formed black claws, his tail and ears gaining black fur on the tips. the old man did several symbols and said, "Chakra wave whirlpool!" a dozen chakra waves shot out from multiple directions going in a rounded pattern, nekku vanished and naruto jumped clear over it. the old man was panting, nekku appeared behind him and took a swipe, it was slowed, but not stopped, by a field of chakra the old man had sustained since the start of the battle. the old man had gotten a nasty gough on his back, naruto came speeding down and brought his claws down on the old man, all 10 of them. the old man disappeared and they were both hit with a wave of chakra. the old man walked out and said, "so you defeated my chakra clone?" Nekku shoved his hands into the ground and thousands of long black barbs shot out from the ground, the old man avoided them, then found naruto had made a dozen clones, they all swiped at him, not landing a single blow as he pushed each clone away with his chakra.

Naruto was finally hit himself, nekku caught him just as he was about to hit the ground, all at once naruto was surrounded by bubbling red chakra. nekku smiled as his own transformation grew. Nekku slowly gained blue and black fur all along his body, teeth growing sharper, while naruto got to the ground on all fours, his hair turning ear like and his teeth growing long and sharp. the old man watched with much amazement. he knew immediately he would not be able to beat either of them now. he looked about and said, "Help! two jinjuriki have entered the village!" this was followed by an eerie silence. Nekku yelled over, "Sorry! i kinda made a sound proof area around us so we wouldn't be disturbed!" the old man froze, all at once both naruto and nekku flew at him at speeds that would guarantee a hit on him, certain death.

Naruto and nekku saw a flash then each went face first into the docks. they looked over and saw kakashi, battered and beaten like naruto had been during the fight they had had while nekku had been fighting against the fish men. he looked at them disappointedly and said, "I don't think there is a good enough reason to kill this man." Nekku said, "well i already killed nine of them, and naruto one... besides, these guys had been terrorizing the village and stole this little kids only money that he needed to feed his infant sister!" kakashi sighed and said, "Give me the money" the old man, looking more feeble than ever, tossed kakashi his whole wallet and then ran as best he could back into his warehouse. Nekku grabbed the wallet before kakashi could even blink, then just vanished.

Kakashi saw Naruto swaying on his feet as the red chakra faded away, his eyes returning to the blue color they usually were. kakashi sighed and said, "Damn kids, if they start a war i wouldn't be surprised..."

Nekku appeared from a shadow of a tree and smiled at the bridge, he slowly walked down and popped his head around the corner, there he saw the boy and his sister. she waved and cheered but the boy looked at him like he was a ghost. he said, "how the hell did you survive!?" nekku giggled and said, well i had some help, but how much did you need again?" the boy looked dumbfounded, after a moment he said, "they took 40 from us total..." nekku opened the wallet and threw him a 50, saying, "they didn't have anything smaller, the boy beamed and said, "this could feed us for a month easily!" nekku smiled and said, "well then spend it wisely" he winked and then started walking away, finally getting to the shopping he had wanted to do in the first place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(after a few hours, they all met up at the gates, all of them battered and bruised)

Nekku hugged Naruto and said, "that was fun!" sasuke said quietly, "you didn't even help..." kakashi stood between them and said, "yes, what did you do while we were all fighting, i hope it wasn't just beating up an old man" nekku smiled and said, "i met a kid and his little sister who had all their things stolen by a gang, i found them, fought them, killed 9, naruto jumped in and took down the 10th, then we worked together to beat the strongest of them, the old man who used his chakra like waves to crush and throw his enemies. kakashi stopped us from killing him, then i ran off and gave them all that had been taken, then i bought us all gifts!" At this sakura jolted upright and said, "what? why would you be doing all that instead of our mission!?" nekku said with some fear in his voice, "because the mission didn't need me?" he avoided a punch from sakura and then said, "here, have your gifts!" he walked up gave sakura a kunai, it had a strange symbol on it, she put chakra into it and found that it made the blade sharper and longer, next he gave naruto a chain anklet, it had a blue gem and nekku said, "it stores chakra when you pour it inside the gem" next he gave kakashi a paperback book, and after a brief moment of silence, kakashi hugged nekku and said, "you... this is, ... i forgive you for not going on the mission."

sasuke crossed his arms and said, "after all this you forgive him for buying you a book?" nekku smiled and said, "well i got you a present too!" nekku took out his scroll, the one sasuke had seen in the cave under the training hollows river. Nekku's eyes sparkled as sasukes smiled, nekku opened the scroll and said slowly, "since we are all so battered and beaten, i say we travel back home in style and comfort. i have worked on this ever since me and naruto became brothers, it's my- sorry, ours, because me and him share everything- floating castle!"

Nekku used his echo to reach his maximum power, then poured all the chakra into the scroll, giving it just enough to form what has been built within it. when the smoke finally moved away, there was a huge pointed mountain that was upside down, it floated over 60 feet off the ground and when you looked up higher, you saw a mansion almost as big as the mountain that was made of beautiful bricks and woods. a sudden feel of peace and calm fell over then all as a small sound was omitted by the building. kakashi noticed the massive amount of chakra being drawn in and then reused to keep the thing floating, seeing that the extra chakra in the air was gone, all of it was spiraling around the mountain. nekku turned and said, "you guys are going to love it in there!" he clapped his hands and a wood platform held by ten ropes was slowly descending to the ground. as it came closer they noticed 5 human figures standing on it. they were shocked to see they had no faces.

On the left was a faceless white being with a white dress with stockings and dress heels, it had no hair and no defining image, it walked up to sakura and a mouth formed on its face, a happy smile with a twirk of irritation, nekku said quickly, "they adapt to your chakra and form things similar to you, it will take a little while before they have any usable form, though they will do anything you say. they will be your guides and servants while you're on, and they will store the image you have inprinted, so if you ever come back on, they will be waiting for you." now the other 4 came off and walked slowly to each person. These four had a male form and had black suites on, with black and white striped bow ties., kakashi's formed a mask that covered the lower half of his featureless face, sasukes formed a uchiha clan mark on his forehead and an indent of an eye started to form, finally nekku's and naruto's came over, both forming a tail and ears immediately. everyone watched as theirs changed quickly and with many details compared to theirs. nekku's servants tail and ears turned blue with black at the tips, white hair poofing off to the right, small claws formed on its fingers where its nail should have been, and it formed a sly yet childish smile. Naruto's servants tail and ears turned blue with red at the tips, blond hair sprouted and formed to match naruto's, it gained small claws and formed a smile that was determined, yet somehow sad and happy at the same time. Nekku turned and said, "ive been showing them our chakra for about two days, just snatches, and by tomorrow they should be perfect!"

the servants stepped back onto the platform with everyone following behind, it slowly started to rise. during the time between getting on and off, nekku had demonstrated how they were nearly invincible, he tried to shove a kunai into his servants head, only to see the kunai snap in two, he then tried his chakra claws, only to see they left no scratches, further explaining that they won't fight the person they are serving, but if ordered will attack anyone else. as they stepped off they marveled at just how big it was, the first part you see is a huge iron gate, nekku explained it was able to withstand even the force of his strongest attack with an echo, and that the outer structures could take just as much a beating. the doors slowly swung open and they saw a beautiful garden with flowers, a pebble path, two ponds, and a faceless servant mowing the grass, leaving a smell of fresh cut greens. Nekku walked on by tot he almost normal sized door and said, "and this is the main entry room!"

as the door slid, they saw a nice clean desk with a shiny counter top, and behind it was another faceless servant, this one in a much better quality suite, and behind him was a large set of empty box cubs where you might find keys in a hotel. inside was not keys, as they saw, it was small pictures of them, and a small orb of each of their chakra. to their left was a door marked, bath house, to their right was two doors, one marked female quarters, and male quarters. Nekku said, "the servants know which rooms we each have, just ask for you're room and they will walk to it, if you stray farther than ten feet however, they will stop and wait, or walk over to find you. sakura, you get the whole female section to yourself, so that means you will be allowed full view of all the female rooms, and you can choose the one you want or the one the servant picked, usually they pick best though." nekku turned to sasuke and kakashi, "same goes for you guys, pick whatever rooms you want" finally he turned to naruto and said, "Wanna share a room like always?" naruto nodded and nekku smiled so wide it would seem like the edges touched his ears.

Nekku grabbed naruto's hand and started walking down the hall, everyone but those two noticing that as nekku's and naruto's servants walked side by side, their tails intertwined, and just before turning the corner, they held hands.

Sakura blushed and said, "nekku told us they take on the characteristics of our chakra..." sasuke got what she was saying and continued, "and therefore our personalities..." kakashi sighed and said, "maybe nekku made them just a little too well.."just then, all three of their servants changed just a little bit more, sakuras grew a small whisk of pink hair just above the forehead, sasukes formed a black tuft of hair above the forehead, and kakashi's formed a full head of hair to match kakashi's... and nekku's. kakashi said, "well lets see if it works" he turned to his servant and said, "lead me to my room, please" his servant bowed slightly, then started walking down the males hall, taking a left instead of a right, kakashi followed with a half chuckle, 'and i bet sasukes will lead straight or left instead of right' Sakura said, "can you bring me to my room?" her servant did a bit of a curtsy, then walked down the women's hall, going straight. sakura followed and saw just how big the rooms must be, for the space between the doors was huge. sasuke said, "instead of my room, can you tell me where everything is?" from its pocket, his servant grabbed and gave him a scroll, when sasuke opened it, he saw the whole building, with lables and in the halls he saw all the servants and people inside, including himself. sasuke smiled and started walking down the males hall.

Kakashi came to his room, after passing at least 40, and climbing two flights of stairs. the servant opened the door and kakashi walked in, as he passed the door, his servant walked in and closed it behind him, gaining two eyes, only the right one having anything but shape, it was a red eye with a black dot at the center. kakashi saw it was a nice and bright room. it had a big comfortable couch and a drawer with paper, brush and ink. it also had four doors in it, 'probably a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom,... and what else?' he walked to the one to the front right, inside was a white tiled bathroom with a huge walk in shower, a large bath that could hold two, a nice clean toilet, and a sink with a toothbrush, a cup, and toothpaste. kakashi turned and went to the front left, inside was a huge kitchen with multiple island counters, large sinks, a dozen ovens and stoves, a lot of dishes, two walk in fridges, and a walk in freezer. six servants waited inside. kakashi waved, they waved back until he had closed the door. kakashi turned and saw he didn't have a shadow, 'hmm, there is light, but no light source...' he walked to the back left, inside was a bedroom with a soft carpet, and a firm bed, it had many sheets and pillows... but what struck kakashi was how big it was, and the fact that it had a robe on it that said, "kakashi" he turned away, door still opened and reached for the back right door, he stopped half way and noticed the large gash on the back of his hand from the fight, had almost fully healed. he looked at it and then reached for the door again, he opened it and saw it was filled with books, upon looking, he noticed they were all from the series he loved, it had 14 of them that he hadn't read yet, and noticed they were missing the book nekku gave him, "so... this really is a room made for me..."

sakura stopped and said, "hey, um... what do i call you? her servant stopped and turned, it said as it formed a little bit more hair, "whatever you want to, i am what you are, but what i'm called is entirely up to you." sakura said. "do you have anything in mind i should call you?" after a breif thought, it said, "why not Via?" sakura smiled and said, "just like-" they both said it together, "uncle andrews special fish!" sakura gasped and via said, "i know almost everything you do, and bursts of memory can affect me just as it does you." sakura nodded and via started walking again. sakura asked, "so does that mean you are me? and that u will look exactly like me?" via laughed and said, "no, thats impossible to my knowledge, nekku made it so we could make half copies of the person we are serving, at best id be a good twin, but i could never be the exact same."sakura nodded, then asked, "so why the silence until now?" via said, "we have two main modes, silent and speech, by asking a question that needed a verbal response, you brought me into speech mode, simply by telling me to be silent will bring me back to silent."sakura stopped with via and she opened the door, sakura walked in and said, "wow! this is my room!?" via laughed and said, "yep, each room is personalized to match the persons needs, and wants."

inside was a round room with pink and green flowers that gave a beautiful aroma to the room, at the center was a huge round chair couch that had a tray of wrapped mint chocolate at the top. sakura saw there was 5 doors, she asked, "what are in those rooms?" via opened the door to the front right and said, "this is your bedroom, inside was a big round bed with a mirror the same size over it, this room had a calmer smell. on the bed, that was very bouncy, was a robe that said, "sakura". she walked out and then via opened the front left, and inside was a bathroom that had hundreds of incense she could burn, dozens of different types of soaps, a huge bathtub that could easily hold two people, and a sink with a nice mirror and lots of things that could be used on her face and hair. she walked out with a huge grin, and ran through the back right door as via opened it, inside was a large kitchen, not unlike kakashi's, only the servants were of female form, she was smiling with her teeth showing now. she burst through the door of the back left just as via turned the handle. she saw it was filled with dozens of photos of her family,herslef, her friends, and people she knew from around the village, she smiled and said, "this is... beautiful..." she walked out with a picture of her sasuke naruto nekku and kakashi, then noticed the door in the very back was open, she walked in and saw the most amazing walk in closet.

it seemed to go on forever, and was filled with row upon row of different clothing, all her size, and other items, including ninja gear and weapons. she saw there was a wonderful new smell, and a light music like sound coming from all directions, and going down it was a smaller round couch with waters and mint chocolates every ten feet. sakura just started, and via stood up from the first round couch and closed her mouth, she said, "ya know, i've always wanted to know what it felt like to have a different pair of cloths... and we are the same size..." sakura and via both squealed in girlish delight.

Nekku and naruto ran through the halls and finally stopped just short of running into their servants who had abruptly stopped at a door, they had now formed eyes, noses, and mouths, all of which almost matched their masters identically. nekku said, "guess this is it!" they burst through the door and saw the room was pretty big, but not huge, and was in the shape of a half circle in the back where the windows were, and a square where the doors were. in the center of the windowed area was a nice black leather couch, some black out shades over a window (they got a room on the outermost main wall), a deep shag carpet, and three doors. Nekku opened the first, it was a bathroom. inside the bathroom was everything they would find in their own plus some, two toilets (side by side), two sinks(side by side) one bath and one walk in shower, both only big enough to fit two comfortably. Naruto looked in then went to the door next to it, inside was a bedroom. he saw that it had a bed, big enough for two, two small closets with cloths for each of them, and on the bed was two robes. one said naruto the other nekku. nekku ran to the other door and found it was a kitchen that was the same as kakashi's, down to the last detail. they met at the couch and nekku said, "this is perfect! i'm so glad the scroll worked as well as it did, i thought it might need more chakra to fully create it." naruto hugged nekku and said, "this place is just so amazing, i don't understand why you didn't show it to me earlier" nekku said as he walked casually to the bedroom for his robe, "because it was only finished a few days ago, and i wanted it to be our little reward for completing our first mission!" nekku tossed naruto's robe to him and said, "ok, the building more then definitely healed everyone by now, so let's all head down to the bath house, we still stink like we were fighting all day" he turned to their servants and said, inform the others to grab their robes and meet us at the bath house please" Nekku put his robe on the couch and started to take his shirt off. his sweat was rolling down the tanned skin of his back, his spine bent as he slipped his pants off with his back to naruto. Naruto started as he did this and his face went red, 'whoa, why is this so... wow...' nekku got his pants off and tossed them to the side, showing naruto that nekku had been in a tight blue pair of man thongs. naruto felt his whole body blush, all the way down to his crotch. he quickly turned and said, "i- i need to go pee before we head to the bath house!" nekku turned and said, "ok" he took off his thong and his boner fell out, standing upright, 'thank god, i have no idea what naruto would have said if he saw this..." naruto quickly got his clothes off, then filled a cup with freezing cold water, and dipped his penis in, the cold got rid of the boner almost instantly. naruto held in a yelp of disturbed pain as the water made him shrink, 'ok, don't get that in the bath house, it could be seriously bad...' nekku ran to the kitchen, then opened the freezer, he grabbed a bucket of ice, then stuck his throbbing cock and balls into it, the pain was unbearable, but he continued and forced the boner to leave, 'please don't do that later in the bath!' unnoticed by both nekku and naruto was that their servants also had boners that were obvious with their tented pants, both had been blushing this whole time, and had been looking into each others imitated faces.

sasuke walked just passed nekku and naruto's door and then hid in the room next to it, he then heard his servant, who had now grown a full head of hair and two eyes with the sharingan, say, "nekku has invited all guests to the bath house." sasuke was handed a robe by his servant that said his name. sasuke dropped it and then waited for both naruto and nekku to leave. he saw they were in matching robes and that nekku's tail was wrapped around naruto's waist, naruto's arm around nekku's shoulder. sasuke grinned and after a moment he went into their room and found the bedroom, he looked around and found a box under the bed. inside was a tube of lubricant, four condoms, a collar with its chain, and 6 lengths of thin rope. sasuke stared at it dumbfounded, then he got a small nose bleed and said, "to think no one even noticed ...until now..." he put the box back and said, "bring me to the bath house, i'll change there"

sakura and via had been going through the closet for over an hour now, and then via had said out of the blue, "hey sakura, nekku invited you to the bath house!" sakura said, "thats cool, i smell like a drowned rat" via laughed and said, "yeah, a real stinker!" sakura laughed, knowing it was just harmless joking, then said, ok, lets find robes, id be all lonely in the bath house, and besides, you're awesome!" they quickly ran off and grabbed matching robes.

kakashi sat reading his book when his servant said, "nekku has invited all guests to the bath house." kakashi put on his robe and continued reading as he followed his servant, fully aware it had begun reading the first book in the series, clearly as interested as kakashi had been when he first found them, 'i should ask nekku about this later...' kakashi's servant now had both eyes and a black and white headband that covered his sharingan, it matched his tie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

kakashi sat against the main desk at the front check in, he first heard massive giggleing, then sakura and a half sakura figure next to her, after a second look, he saw it was her servant, a full head of hair, similar to hers, but different in the length, and it curled slightly, kakashi couldn't help but think, 'that hair, its so similar to-' his thoughts were cut off my naruto running in with nekku sitting on his shoulders like a kid and his much older brother, even though they were the same age. right after them came their servants, doing a similar action, both half looking like their masters. and when kakashi looked, he saw his servant resembled him almost perfectly, but not quite. he watched as both sakura and via laughed even harder at this display from both master and servant. both kakashi and his servant made a huffed sigh, they looked at each other and then went back to reading. finally sasuke and his servant appeared, his servant looked at naruto's and nekku's servants and blushed lightly, something only kakashi and his servant noticed. sasuke walked up and said, "alright, so are we going in or not?" nekku jumped down and said, "alright, everyone in!" naruto, kakashi, sakura, and all their servants went in. just before nekku could follow, sasuke stopped him and said, "so, um..." nekku turned and looked at him confused. sasuke blushed and said as casually as he could, "i was just wondering, what your relationship with naruto was..." nekku jumped with an embarrest, "n-nothing! we are just brothers" sasuke half smiled then said, "w- well, i was thinking, if... " nekku looked at him, a blush still on his face, staying from the oddness of the situation. sasuke leaned down an ich and gave a small kiss to nekku's lips. Nekku's servant went massivly red in the face, as did sasukes, and nekku stared blanklyat sasuke as he pulled away, sasuke tapped his shoulder as he passed. nekku stood there for moment, and saw that before sasukes servant left, he kissed nekku's servant, then noticed not only his own erection, but that both servant had them as well. sasukes servant went inside, and both nekku and his servant just looked at each other, both flabbergasted.

Nekku walked inside and saw everyone waiting patiently, he shook his head clear and said, "um, to the right is the women's changing area, passed it is the baths, and passed that is the hot spring" sakura and via both walked in and they heard them say something about how red nekku had been. he turned to kakashi naruto and sasuke, his eyes moved from naruto to sasuke, then back again, "this is the males changing area, passed it is the baths then hot springs." he walked in right after kakashi, avoiding walking next to naruto and sasuke. kakashi noticed and said, "nekku, i need to talk to you about what you did during the mission, you two walk ahead." naruto and sasuke did, both looking back confused. nekku sighed and said, "thanks" kakashi responded with a warm voice, "alright nekku, what happened just then?" nekku knew he wouldn't be able to fool kakashi easily, and with his state of mind it would be damn near impossible, "sasuke kissed me." kakashi said with confusion, "is that a problem though?" nekku sat down on the ground, his legs under him, "i-i don't know..." nekku's servant leaned against a wall, his hand on his face. kakashi said, "I can clearly see you and naruto have something, even if both of you don't see it, and i can tell sasuke wants with you what you have with naruto. he likes you, and from this reaction i can tell you like him too." nekku covered his face and said, "yes..." kakashi continued, "and you're torn between which one you really like?" nekku had started crying, he just nodded and then kakashi squatted down and said, "it will be ok" he placed his hand on nekku's head and smiled as nekku lifted his head, "you will pick the one for you eventually, and since you're young, you aren't in any rush." kakashi's servant was hugging nekku's servant and then ruffled nekku's servants hair, just as kakashi was doing to nekku. kakashi stood up and said, "if you have a problem, just ask for some help, i promise to be there." he walked away, into the changing room, his servant following.

nekku stood up and smiled, his servant doing the same. they walked in and saw sasuke naked, he had just pulled off his boxers and had grabbed a towel. naruto was standing next to him, also naked, and also holding a towel. nekku felt his body go numb, his blood was rushing to both his head and his penis. he used his chakra to try and hide it, sadly he was too shocked for it to work. sasuke smiled a half evil smile, and naruto blushed and said, "nekku?" nekku disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the changing room, breathing heavy. he calmed down and tried again, his chakra hid his erection perfectly, making it look as though it was a comfortable size, not throbbing. he put his robe in a cubby and then grabbed a towel just as naruto came up and said from next to him, "last one in the hot springs is a potato." nekku smiled and was pulled back and inch by sasuke, who jumped clear over nekku, his balls and thighs dragging lightly over his ears. nekku shivered pleasure, then started running to beat them there, fully aware of his erection that did not show up to naruto sasuke or kakashi. he made it in with naruto and sasuke all going in at the same time. kakashi walked in calmly, and then got in just as casually. naruto said quietly, "i knew it, he IS a potato..." nekku giggled and splashed at naruto who splashed back, then sasuke came up from behind and dunked nekku, then naruto dunked sasuke, forcing nekku deeper. sasuke had sat down on nekku and wrapped his lega over his arms, his half erection only inches from nekku's mouth, sasuke inched a little closer after naruto dunked him, his tip not even an inch from nekku's mouth. nekku felt his lungs giving way and knew that sasuke wouldn't let him go until nekku had licked it at least, he could see those intentions through the no tailed beast.

naruto smiled as he realized he had dunked sasuke without being avoided, 'ha, now who is the skilled one?' nekku stuck out his tongue, and just as it made contact, sasuke shoved nekku's head and fit his whole cock in, reaching the back of his throat. nekku tried to take in air but with the water and sasuke's cock, he just couldn't get any. he felt sasuke get bigger and the he felt his head going down his throat as he grew, nekku panicked and vanished, reappearing deeper, about four feet under sasuke, he swam up and took a deep breath. naruto swam over and sasuke came up from under him, dragging him down and said, "so nekku, "did you like my taste?" nekku blushed hard and when naruto came up he said, "ill get you..." twenty clones popped their heads out of the water. sasuke was dragged down at least ten, with the other ten clones swimming to help drag him farther. nekku watched with half amusement, then he started blushing again as naruto said, "Uh... nekku" nekku looked down and realized his jutsu had stopped, 'shit, must have happened when sasuke shoved his cock down my throat!' nekku laughed and said, "i just remembered something i saw earlier today is all!" naruto believed him and said, "well lets just relax a while then" naruto thanked kakashi for showing him how to hide erections with chakra, otherwise this would have been very awkward.'

they relaxed in the water, letting themselves float as nekku's erection calmed. all of a sudden they both felt a massive chakra based attack, they saw naruto's clones shoot from the water, then sasuke was next to nekku, laying with them. naruto and nekku laughed and they went back to just laying there.

sakura went slowly into the water, she could see it got much deep if you just took another few steps out, she turned to via who was relaxing just a few feet away and said, "hey, where does that lead?" via looked and said, probably to the boys side, they are on the other side of the rock barrier." via got an evil look on her face and said, "Wanna see?" sakura blushed and said, "of course i don't!" via giggled and said, "yes you do, i KNOW you do!" sakura blushed heavily and said, "so..." via grabbed her hand and said, "c'mon, it isn't that far i'm sure!" sakura and via got out and dived from a high rock, aiming for the tunnel under the water, they made it and what they saw when the got to the boys side started them both. nekku had sasuke's cock deep in his throat, sasuke had his legs wrapped around nekku, and naruto had his cock right next to sasuke's face. they looked at each other and started swimming back to their side as nekku had panicked and vanished away from sasuke. when they resurfaced they both squealed in both joy and embarrassment. sakura said, "i knew naruto and nekku probably had something going, but i had no idea sasuke was involved!" via said, "oh my god, maybe it was naruto's idea!" sakura saw what via was getting at, "yeah... naruto was the one who started the sasuke fan club in town..." via continued the thought, "but wasn't that just so he could know where sasuke was so he could get nekku to avoid him?" sakura stared blankly at via for a moment, "thats what he said... but what if..." {via} "what if he said that because those three started something and wanted a reason for avoiding each other that made it seem less suspicious." sakura and via both smiled and said at the same time, "THAT IS SO HOOOOOOT!"

Kakashi watched everything, know sakura and via had seen, what sasuke and nekku did, that nekku didn't vanish immediately, and that naruto was still laughed and saw his servant standing over him, reading just the way kakashi would, then kakashi noticed that it had gotten very late. kakashi said, "hey its late, i think its time i head back to my room." he got out and his servant handed him his towel. he wrapped himself and walked back to the dressing room. nekku watched and said to himself, "promise to help..." naruto dunked him and they wrestled and when the surfaced sasuke was drying himself off, slowly by the chairs. nekku and naruto got out too after seeing the moon high in the sky. naruto said, "its easy to loose track of time with all the light here..." sasuke asked, "i can't seem to see where its coming from either." nekku nodded and said, "well thats cuz its coming from everywhere, well, everywhere in the air." sasuke said, "ah, so the air on here is what it keeps it bright here..." he walked off, his balls hanging down so both nekku and naruto had been able to see them. nekku and naruto dried off as they walked and ut on their new robes when they had finally dried entirely, heading back to their rooms, oddly enough, their servants didn't seem as confident, it hadn't been noticed by nekku or naruto. when they got to the room they saw sasuke getting into a room only three doors passed their own. sasuke smirked at nekku then went into his room. nekku walked into his own room and said, "hungry?" naruto said, "yep" nekku said, can we have some food?" the servants nodded and walked into the kitchen. nekku sat on the couch, naruto walked into the bathroom, nekku could hear him pee, naruto had forgotten to close the door. nekku waited patiently for the food, and when naruto had walked out, he had taken off his robe and sat down next to nekku, his legs spread, and his his arms on the back of the couch. naruto said, "today was exhausting, i'm glad you had this place, otherwise we would have had to walk all the way back to the village." nekku watch naruto and just couldn't hold it in.

nekku let his chakra go, unveiling his erection, he said to naruto, "naruto, can i do something?" naruto looked down and saw nekku on his knees, saw nekku was in between his legs, and that nekku had his hands on naruto's thighs, face only inches from naruto's cock. naruto swiftly got a boner and he stumbled over his words, "i, uhm..."nekku breathed heavily on naruto's cock and said, "please" naruto shuddered as nekku licked naruto's cock from the base to the head in a long slow motion, then nekku had taken in naruto's head. naruto gasped as nekku started sucked at his head. nekku could taste naruto's cock, could taste its warm taste even after the hot springs, he moaned as it filled him with a special kind of pleasure. nekku took a little more of naruto and he tasted every inch before he was pushed down by naruto to the base, nekku felt it go deep into his throat, nekku moaned slightly from the feeling then started pulling up and being forced down again, they were light pushes, nothing nekku couldn't lift up against if he wanted, but he didn't want to. nekku felt naruto get stiffer and naruto said, "n-nekku, i'm gunna..." nekku got the message, so he lifted up and started sucking on the head alone, naruto cried out in pleasure and started to cum. nekku felt it squirt into his mouth then he moved away slightly and had it shoot on his mouth and face, mouth open to catch what it could. naruto sat there and panted, head back, nekku was licking him clean, then himself clean, making sure to get every bit of naruto's cum. naruto said after a minute, "i need to go pee..." nekku smiled and said, "go ahead" he then put naruto's limp cock onto his bottom lip and tilted his head back, nekku had started playing with his own penis with his chakra strings.

naruto looked down then let his head back and said, "if you say so..." he let his heavy stream of piss pour into nekku's mouth, nekku let it pool until his mouth was filled, and still naruto peed, nekku swallowed a small amount, and thought, 'his pee is so strong smelling, and it tastes a little bitter... why is it so good' nekku finally noticed naruto was dribbling out small bits of pee, and after yet another moment, he took his mouth away and swallowed it all with a large gasp for air at the end, cum and pee making trails in his mouth. nekku bent his back and fit his penis head just barly into his mouth, and came in his own mouth, swallowing it happily. he got up on the couch and saw both servants were naked, carrying trays of food. nekku's servant still had cum on his face and nekku laughed, "maybe the imitation is a little too good." nekku looked at naruto and saw he had already fallen asleep. nekku told his servant to put naruto in the bed and then ate his food. he washed his face and brushed his face. before he went to bed he said to both servants, "alright, get cloths on and tell the kitchen staff to make something special tomorrow morning for when we wake up, ok?" they both nodded and nekku went to bed with naruto, both naked. naruto snuggled into nekku's back as usual, his naked body spooning him, nekku snuggled in tight and thought, 'good night, naruto...'

sakura went to her room and said, "im so tired, hey where do you sleep?" via said, "i don't really need it" sakura said, "you do now, lets see if we can get you a bed." she walked into the bedroom and saw it already had a second bed, just like the first one, round with a mirror over it, the original moved over so they both fit properly. she turned to via and she said, "the building self adjusts to what you need, so it saw you really wanted a second bed, and gave you one." sakura clapped and said, "thats so cool!" via laughed and yawned the same time skura did. they walked to the walk in closet, looking for the pj's. sakura looked at via and said casually, "so, i have a crush on a gay guy." via said in an amused way, "i don't know about gay, buy bisexual, definitely." sakura sighed and said, "to think, so many girls are going to be upset when they find out..." via said as they stopped and looked at a rack that had long shirts in many different colors, "i don't know, think about how many girls have had wild thoughts about how hot it would be if sasuke was gay or bi, if anything the club would expand." sakura pulled out a pair of soft shorts and a long white shirt that was almost a dress, going to her thighs. via pulled out a shirt that said, 'beware the wolves' and sweat pants that were all fuzzy, sakura said, "i guess you're right, but ya know what?" via started taking her cloths off and said, "what?" skura had gotten naked and was getting her shorts on as she said, "this could all be a misunderstanding, and if its not then the club is going to have to change dramatically, i mean, half of them don't even like naruto, let alone find him attractive, and nekku is cute but i don't think people see him as anything but cute." via slipped the sweat pants on, shirt on already on, and said, "well cute is good, its not sexual, but its not something they won't look at, and when they see the relationship they will learn to love naruto and nekku almost as much as sasuke." they started walking back and grabbed a mint chocolate on their way by, sakura said, "i don't think i will tell until i'm sure though..." via laughed and said from her bed, "but you're gonna start a rumor aren't you?: sakura smirked from her bed and said, "well of course! this could be gold" they laid in their beds and fell asleep, unaware of what nekku and naruto had been up to while they had talked.

sasuke lay in his bed, fully aware that nekku had wanted his cock back in the hot spring, and that if they had been alone, he would have done it. sasuke turned over in his small firm bed, in his large room that had nothing special about it. sasuke sighed, "i really should have found my room, this one wasn't prepped for me so it doesn't have anything i like..." he turned to his servant and said, "is it too late to go to my room?" the servant shook his head no, then walked out of the room, sasuke following behind. they walked for almost ten minutes and came to a room, inside was a main room that had the uchiha clan symbol on the blue couch, and four rooms, a kitchen like everyone elses, a bathroom (with an extra large shower, bath, clean toilet, and sink), a bedroom with a large bed that was very soft and warm, and under it he found a box that held a dozen or so scrolls, each showing different fighting styles, and in the final room was a ninja training room, multiple moving targets, spinning fight posts, some weird thing that shot kunai at you, and a black slab that seemed to be able to take any kind of chakra based attack. sasuke smiled and went to his bed, saying to himself, "I will get him, one day, maybe he could even help me with my fight..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

nekku woke up and walked out of the bedroom, he looked around and saw his servant at the couch, a table set up in front of it. nekku walked over and sat down, taking small bites of his food. about halfway through his meal he heard yelling and the sound of explosions. his servant said, "We have arrived at the hidden leaf village." nekku laughed and said, "i can see that" nekku stood up as he saw naruto running out, still fully naked. nekku giggled and naruto ran to the window. naruto saw a dozen ambu black ops attacking the castle, all their attacks doing absolutely no damage. after a minute they all just sat there and watched the castle. nekku stood up and said, "eat your breakfast, we will all meet up at the front desk." after a moments hesitation, naruto sat down and started eating. nekku walked out, his servant following behind.

nekku met sasuke and kakashi outside the door, both dressed and looking ready to fight, nekku laughed and said, "we have gotten home safely, don't worry, nothing they can do will harm the castle." kakashi watched as nekku walked by, his clothing appearing slowly on him through a strange shadow force. sasuke shrugged, kakashi sighed, and both their servants said, "all guests meet at the front desk in twenty minutes." kakashi said to his servant, can i have some coffee?" his servant nodded and in a few moments another servant walked out of an empty room and handed the coffee to his servant who handed it to kakashi. kakashi noticed it was the exact coffee he would have ordered at the shops in town, he nodded and started walking casually towards the front desk. sasuke was about to go back in his room to make sure he had everything, when naruto walked out, his pants and shoes on, no shirt. naruto waved his hand, a piece of buttered bread in his mouth, sasuke smiled when naruto turned, 'i wonder...'

Sakura woke up to via shaking her, saying, "Hey! nekku wants everyone to the front desk in 15 minutes, get dressed and then we gotta run or we will be late." sakura sat up and stretched, she was stood up by via who was quickly giving sakura a new pair of cloths, same as her old ones, only they were not a year old like her old ones. she slipped them on, then via was walking to the front door. sakura said, "what's the rush, we can be a few minutes late..." suddenly she heard a huge explosion, the castle didn't shake at all, but she could hear it, only on the other side of her wall, sakura screamed and via said calmly, "we are back at the hidden leaf, they don't realize its you so they are attacking the castle." sakura was handed a cup of her favorite morning pudding, she ate and started walking with via, both going at a brisk pace.

sakura asked, "what was it that hit the castle by my room?" via said without looking away from the hall, "it was a powerful fire based jutsu, it would have torn the place apart if its shields didn't run on the chakra in the air, the amount thats here will keep us safe as long as they keep using chakra attacks every now and again." there was another large explosion, this time the castle did shake, nothing anyone but the servants would have noticed, but it did shake. via said, "and it seems they discovered that..." sakura started jogging to keep up with via's swift walk, they made it to the front desk just as sasuke and naruto did, they all looked at nekku who was smiling like a kid who just found his favorite toy.

nekku opened the inner doors to see dozens of ninja, both black ops and regular ninja, attacking the castle with all they have. everyone walks out and to the front most gates. nekku has them swing open, and floating next to the castle was the hokage. nekku waved and kakashi made an odd sighing sound that made it seem like he had just given up on something. the hokage held out his hand and everyone stopped their attack, he floated closer and the chakra shield opened enough for him to enter, then closed just as quickly. nekku walked up and said, "sorry, we were tired so i summoned the floating castle and we came home in style." the hokage said with slight venom in his voice, "oh yes, we all noticed..." kakashi walked up and said, "im sorry, this is all my fault, i-" the hokage put his hand up and said, "i am not angry, we were simply caught severely off our guard." nekku giggled and said, "no, even if you expected us, no one here could destroy or seal the castle except me." the hokage frowned and said, "i'm guessing you don't plan to seal it however?" nekku shook his head and said, "nope, just put it back in its scroll" the hokage sighed and said, "and how was the mission?" kakashi handed him a fully detailed explanation to the mission, he nodded and said, "carry on." he turned and the field opened enough for him to get out, then he left, the rest of the ninja leaving too as they noticed who was inside the castle.

nekku turned and said, "who wants a ride back to their houses?" everyone shook their heads and walked to the edge of the field, sasuke and kakashi jumped and the field opened, they separated and were soon out of sight, naruto waved and said, "meet ya back at the house nekku!" nekku waved and noticed sakura talking to her servant. "via, why won't you come with me?" nekku walked up and said, "because she would slowly get weaker the longer she is out of the castle, but don't worry, she will stay in the castle, and she will think its only been a few seconds, no matter how long you've been gone." via frowned and said, "could be worse" sakura nodded and gave via a huge hug, "I'll see you in a few seconds i guess" via hugged back and then sakura jumped out the field. nekku jumped out and said, "echo!" his chakra skyrocketed and then he forced the chakra out of the castle and put it back in its scroll, he grabbed it and landed in the playground.

Nekku sat on the swing, rocking back and forth slowly, listening to the village around him, suddenly, he felt a chakra that was very similar to naruto's. he smiled and vanished, appearing above the chakra source, he opened his eyes and saw it was a red haired boy with a gourd on his back. before he landed, sand shot up and he just barely avoided it, landing next to the boy, noticing a blond girl and a brown haired boy with face paint. nekku looked at the red haired boy, seeing so many odd similarities between naruto and him, even with very little similar about how they looked. the red haired boy said, "What do you want" nekku smiled and went in for a hug, the boy stood there as his sand went up, slowed, then returned to the gourd. the boy looked at the sand, shock. nekku hugged him, and the redhead forced the sand out and swiped at nekku. the puppet that had taken nekku's place split in two and nekku said from behind the blond girl, "i'm nekku, why do you taste so much like my brother?" the blond girl slammed her fan through the new puppet, it smiled and then fell to the ground. nekku then asked from behind the boy with the face paint, "you have the same thing he does!" nekku was wrapped in chakra strings and was slammed to the ground, shattering his puppet. he was in front of the red head again. the redhead said with easily seen irritation, "i am gaara of the sand, and i don't taste like anyone." nekku looked at the blond and the brown haired ones and they said their names. the blond was Temari, the brown haired boy Kankuro. nekku looked at gaara's forehead and said, "love?" gaara looked at him, daring him to say something about it. nekku looked at it and smiled wide, he poked it and said, "this means someone loves you very much!" gaara said, "nobody loves me, they only fear me." nekku laughed and said, "if you say so..."

temari said, "you said your brother 'tasted' like gaara and that they had the same 'thing'?" nekku clapped and said loudly, "yes! thats right!" nekku's tail and ears puffed and in their place was a tail with claws, it had little blue bits at the tips, and then sand ears with blue at the tips sprouted. temari and kankuro looked at him shocked and nekku said, "you have the same thing as my big brother naruto, only he had nine tails, not just the one, thats why you tasted so much like him." gaara stepped forward and said, "so there is a boy here with a beast inside him too..." nekku said, "oh yes, hmm? i can't get the sand to do what i want it..." nekku looked at gaara and said, "oh! i get why, the sand isn't sand when you're around, its a person, its what loves you!" gaara swiped at nekku from all directions so he couldn't possibly escape, "Sand coffin!" temari screamed, "NO!" gaara paid her no attention and continued, "Sand burial!" the sand crushed inwards, kankura stood there and said, "Why, why did he have to bother gaara..." nekku laughed from behind them and said, "because i love my brother, and since you are so much like him in you're chakra, i love you too,gaara!"

they all turned stunned, and then they started walking away, thinking this boy had to be crazy. nekku followed a few feet behind, after a few minutes kankuro turned and said, "go the hell away! we are trying to find the sign in building and you are a distraction!" nekku giggled and said, "you mean for the test thingy?" temari said to kankuro, "chances are he knows where it is, he is from this village after all..." gaara said, "take us to the sign in desk for the chunnin exams." nekku nodded and walked passed them, meeting up with naruto sasuke sakura and kakashi on the way. nekku said, "hey kakashi?" kakashi looked and said, "yes?" nekku asked, "where are the chunnin exam sign in desks?" kankuro screamed, "you didn't even know where it was?!" nekku shrugged and temari put her hand to her face and asked kakashi, "do you know where it is?" he said, "right over there, we were heading there ourselves to sign up." gaara looked at them and said, "i doubt any of you will make it, you all look weak. even you, just because you know how to use illusions doesn't mean it will get you too far." naruto said, "hey watch it buddy, you can't say that to my brother!" gaara looked at nekku and then at naruto and said, "brother?" nekku and naruto both nodded and gaara said, "if you think i am anything like this boy, then you are a sad excuse for a ninja." they all walked ahead and into the building

sakura said, "you really think we could handle the chunnin exams when we have only been on one mission?" kakashi nodded and said, "i'll sign you all up, just get in the building and prepare for the exams.". kakashi vanished, and the 4 of them were left alone. Nekku turned and said, "hey naruto" nekku jumped up and tackled him to the ground, "Why doesn't anything stop me from attacking you?" sasuke laughed as naruto struggled under nekku, finally flipping and then sitting confidently on top of him. sasuke says. "Who says nothing stops you from attacking anyone?" naruto sat up and nekku vanished, sasuke stood up and they heard nekku's voice say. "Lets play a game" sakura shook her head no and said, "we need to get to the sign in desk and start the exams." nekku popped out of a shadow and said, "oh yeah, that reminds me, do any of you know gaara?" they shook their heads and nekku said, "the redhead from just a minute ago" naruto puffed air out and said, "that guy bugs me..." they began walking to the building, all of them thinking about what might be on the test

they came to the doors and found it was guarded by two black ops members, when they tried to get in they said, "Sorry, unless you can prove you are signed up, you can't get in." nekku giggled and sakura said, "but the sign in is inside, kakashi should be in there now signing us up!" they both said, "not our problem" naruto took a step forward and said, "oh yeah?" nekku snapped his fingers and the illusion vanished, showing two young ninja who were signed up as well, "nice try guys, but illusion is one of my specialties." they quickly ran inside and when nekku walked in, he ended up slamming face first into a guy with big white eyes. nekku fell back with the white eyed boy on top of him, nekku spread out while the other ended up between nekku's half up knees. someone called, "Neji?" neji put his hands on nekku's chest and looked down, his hair falling and making his face hard to see. nekku blushed as neji stared at him with those deep unreadable eyes. sakura and naruto also blushed while sasuke frowned.

Neji stood up and brushed himself off, a short haired girl came up behind him, she said in an amused voice, "What just happened" neji turned away and said, "nothing tenten, she ran into me." nekku stood up and said, "Uhhh, i'm not a girl..." neji blushed even harder and nekku said, "But if you think i should be a girl why not?" he made an illusion clone that poofed into a female version of nekku, it had light perky breasts, longer hair, and a much tighter shirt to show off her torso. nekku lifted his shirt and said, "aside from the boobs and hair, we are the exact same thing... well, and one other main difference..." neji blushed and tenten laughed as she noticed that nekku did indeed have a womans body, more in the hips than anything else. nekku turned and said, "hey naruto..." naruto made a clone and said, "sexy no jutsu" in a puff of smoke, naruto and nekku were naked, and in female form, the same with their clones. neji went a deep red and fell onto his ass, blood falling slowly from his nose. nekku giggled and both clones disappeared and nekku created cloths out of shadow that looked just like their normal cloths, only more feminine and tighter than what they usually wore. naruto and nekku stood over neji and they both said, "perv." then walked off, sakura and sasuke laughing behind them.

sakura said, "I never saw how that could be funny until now!" sasuke said, "it was childish for the situation though..." nekku looked at sasuke, he said, "you do have a feminine body for a guy after all" nekku nodded and clapped his hands. sasuke was suddenly a girl, he had wrapped breasts that still clearly showed, his shirt went farther and his shorts got shorter, his legs and arms became thinner, his hair grew longer and went to a pony tail. he looked down and coughed as he realized he had lost his manhood entirely. sakura goggled at the sight and then said, "Now we can all talk about boys in public!" sasuke, naruto and nekku all looked at each other and laughed, they turned to sakura and said at the same time, "sorry, you're too flat chested." sakura looked at each of them, naruto had plump braless boobs under his tight orange sweat shirt that now only covered half his torso and arms, then she looked at nekku, whose breasts were just barely smaller than naruto's, his thin back hook bra only slightly visible, very thin material, and finally sasuke, who had a chest binding, yet still his breasts were about the same size as nekku's, showing he likely had the largest of the breasts. sakura looked down at her chest and saw she hardly had any bulge on her, just enough to prove she was female, she got angry and stormed off. they all looked at each other and started walking after her, they got many stares, no one realizing these developed young ladies were actually boys.

sakura stopped at a large room and leaned against a pillar, she sighed and looked up. what she saw was a little disturbing. a boy with a bowl cut, huge eyebrows and a green one piece was staring down at her. she jumped away and he jumped down casually, "hello, i am rock lee, and... i love you." sakura was very disturbed and it clearly showed, but rock lee seemed not to notice. sasuke nekku and naruto all walked in and nekku said, "who's the friend sakura?" lee waved and said, "im her boy friend, we love each other." naruto laughed and sakura hit him solidly in the head, breaking his sex no jutsu, lee made a face and said, "you were pretending to be a girl?" nekku laughed and said, "yeah, thats creepy." sasuke put his hand to his face and naruto hit nekku hard in the back of the head, nekku rubbed his head, his illusion not fading. nekku blew a tiny kiss to lee who dodged it, he then sent little wink kisses at sakura who avoided each. after the last one was dodged she said, "im sorry but you just not cute... or anything good..." lee said, "you didn't need to be so honest..." he turned and said, "i guess i'll be seeing you three ladies... and the freak... at the exams?" nekku laughed and released his illusion on sasuke and himself, lee sighed and walked away.

kakashi walked up from behind and said, "alright, this will be the last time we speak before the second test, just go down this hall, find a class room and take a seat." he vanished instantly, but nekku looked in the direction he had really gone, knowing kakashi hadn't vanished. they walked down the hall, and inside was gaara, temari, kankuro, lee, tenten, neji (who blushed at them), shino, kiba, hinata, ino, shikamaru, choji, and a group of ninja they had never seen before. nekku sat right in the front, naruto sitting next to hinata, sasuke next to kankuro, and sakura by shino. the test examiner walked in with a dozen black ops members and he said, "the first of the tests will be a short answer quiz on basic ninja know how. anyone caught cheating will be kicked out and not allowed to continue to the next test." nekku clapped his hands and said, "Fun!" the examiner smiled as the black ops members took their positions, then he said, "turn over your papers and start the exam." everybody did and the examiner sat at his desk, watching them. sakura quickly realized these were near imposible questions, sasuke and narut realized as well, and all but naruto realized they would need to cheat to get the full nine questions answered. nekku looked at the page and smiled, he played each question out and had the no tails give him the answers, he quickly finished and said, "finished!" the examiner looked at the paper and then back at nekku, after a moment nekku said, "i didn't even cheat, i simply used all the knowledge at my disposal that i've gotten through experience." he looked at nekku oddly and said, "100% you move on to the next round..." the whole room gasped in shock, nekku turned into a girl and stretched his arms over his head, "but now i'm sooo tired, i'll just go take a nap..." he walked out of the room, everyone staring at the door, the examiner asked, "uhm... is that a boy or a girl?" naruto said, "a boy, but he is such a tease sometimes..." the whole class looked at him and then back to their tests.

nekku walked down the hall and saw something odd, it was a white snake, it slithered away when nekku saw it. he followed the snake and after a few minutes realized he had gotten outside, he looked around and saw a dozen of the small white snakes. he waved and they jumped at him. before he could vanish and leave a puppet shell behind, on of them landed a bite and they all scattered, nekku's illusion that made him look like a girl slipped away. nekku tried to use his chakra and found that he couldn't, then saw a huge white snake, at least 20 feet long, 4 times longer than him. he suddenly became very calm, he stuck out his hand and said, "if i can't use my chakra... i'll just use what's in the air..." tiny drops of chakra collected into a sphere in his hand, it got to the size of an apple and nekku opened a scroll, he slapped the chakra in and out came a katana, he held it in his left hand, blade pointing down instead of up. the snake charged at him and was barely avoided, "maybe i should try and train my taijutsu more often..." the snake whipped him with its tail as it flung past, sending nekku into the wall of the building. he collapsed for a moment and dodged out of the way just as the snake slammed its body down. nekku sliced its head clean off and started panting, "been a while since i couldn't use my chakra to help with my speed and power..."

nekku felt the chakra in the air increase, he knew it was a strong jutsu, he captured the chakra from the air as best he could, gaining a ball the size of a melon and slammed it into the skull of one of the six new snakes that had been summoned, its head splattered everywhere. nekku jumped, hardly avoiding a bit to the legs, then was slammed to the ground by one of the other snakes. nekku struggled and watched in horror as one of the snakes started to swallow his feet. he sliced at the snake holding him down, but he was replaced by one of the others, and then the injured one wrapped the tip of his tail around nekku's arm, keeping him from fighting back. the snake now had swallowed nekku to his waist. nekku gathered the chakra from the air to the front of his mouth. it formed to the size of a grape before he realized it was going to have him by the chest before it was big enough to kill the snake. nekku fired it anyways, it left a very small scortch mark, the snake continued swallowing. the tiny snakes came closer and a purple gas shot from their mouths, just enough to surround nekku. after it cleared he realized the only ability that actually belonged to him, was now unusable. the thrashed and tried to scream, but one of the small snakes jumped and slithered into his mouth, and half down his throat. nekku gagged and felt the larger snakes pushing his arms down so they went before the head, he was now swallowed up to his shoulders. nekku closed his eyes and gave in, he felt himself get swallowed up to his neck, he took a breath and then his face was in the snakes throat, then he was passed the throat.

Nekku was shocked to find he could breath the liquid inside the snake, though opening his eyes was far out of the question, it stung and they were closed tight. nekku heard a voice that said, "So, i assume you are nekku?" nekku opened his mouth and said, "yes, i am." the voice said, "i am orochimaru, and i am interested in one of your comrades, seeing how you are the strongest among the four, i wanted to get you out of the way while i got him to join me." nekku said, "what makes you think you can hold me?" orochimaru laughed and said, "well, i've locked away your beast's power, you can no longer move chakra, and you're taijutsu is quite lacking. you are quite stuck. but don't worry, i won't digest you, unless i want to..." nekku laughed and said, "sorry to say" nekku's voice took on a stern quality, "but i didn't just summon my katana, i found a very old set of kunai that i hid in the scroll, best part is, they carry their own chakra." nekku disappeared in a flash of yellow light and was suddenly ten feet from the snake, taking the other kunai from the ground, they turned to dust. nekku saw it was the snake itself who was talking. it had grown, from merging with the other snakes nekku guessed. the snake hissed and nekku said, "i haven't aalways used the no tailed copy abilities..."

nekku suddenly was surrounded by a large amount of chakra, "you have quite a bit of extra chakra on you from the jutsu's you use, you must use a massive amount of chakra." orochimaru said, "usually" nekku smirked and said, "and that is why you will lose." nekku jumped into the air and in an instant he had formed blue wings from the chakra, the rest floating around him like a living thing, he dived at his katana and turned to see the orochimaru about to bite him, he dodged to the right and said, "with this i'm not just faster" he kicked orochimaru and sent him through a dead tree, "i am also stronger!" orochimaru stood up, now in his human form, and said, "well i'm afraid i can't simply let you move on, you could be a hinderence for me later." suddenly three massive snakes shot from the ground, nekku flew up at his top speed and just avoided their massive jaws. he turned and covered his hand in chakra, "chakra iron!" it formed into a bright white and yellow metal glove, it struck the snake and sent it into the ground, a small crater forming. the glove turned back to chakra and nekku saw a blade shooting from orochimaru's mouth, he put his hands out and a small shield of chakra iron formed, nekku and his shield were sent thirty feet in the air, neither the blade or the shield giving an inch, nekku opened a scroll and said, "its a waist of chakra but..." before he could summon his puppet, a second orochimaru was behind him, and another blade formed from his mouth. it struck straight through his back and out his chest, his shield broke and the other blade went in through the other side of him. nekku coughed up blood and both blades moved away.

he fell to the ground, his wings returning to chakra and scattering. just before he hit the ground, kakashi caught him and put him down on the dead grass. kakashi looked up and said, "orochimaru..." nekku coughed and brought his hand up slightly, he gathered an apple sized sphere of chakra and started healing himself. he smiled up and said, "i should rightfully be dead." kakashi looked and saw a bright metal covering the wounds on the inside, not allowing blood to seep out. nekku asked, "kakashi... who is orochimaru?" kakashi said after a moment, "someone very strong to be able to do all this..." nekku laughed, then coughed more blood, "he sealed the no tails away completely, i was locked off from his copycat abilities, meaning its just me in that fight, using a style i am not allowed to use unless to save a life or deal out judgement..." kakashi thought, 'did he say... and that metal...' kakashi continued, "he is a murder who only cares for himself and will do anything to become strong" nekku asked, "why does he want power?" kakashi said, "i'm not sure..." nekku smiled and said, "next time, i will use my full power, and he will be dealt with properly..." nekku fainted, chakra still pouring into his wound, healing it slowly. kakashi thought to himself, 'could you be... from there?'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nekku woke up 6 days later in the hospital, naruto sasuke and sakura were all there, kakashi was sitting in the window. nekku sat up, fully healed, and said, "he is still sealed..." kakashi said, "a curse it seems, a curse seal ment especially for you, we can't do anything to undo it." nekku sighed and said, "well it can't be helped. how long they been here?" kakashi got out of the window and said, "naruto, the whole time, sasuke, every day between noon and 6, and sakura has been here every day from 6am to noon." nekku smiled, they went in shifts so at least two of them would be here when i woke up" kakashi nodded, "but they all stayed up last night and only went to bed a few hours ago." nekku stood up and looked for his cloths, kakashi laughed and said, "without chakra you're damn near lost aren't you" nekku turned and was thrown his cloths, nekku slipped them on and said, "just a lot"

naruto woke up and he stood up and tackle hugged nekku, this woke up sasuke and sakura who joined the hug, nekku struggled to get out of the death grip and it was finally kakashi who managed to get him out. nekku was red in the face and panting, not his usual self, everyone looked at nekku in confusion and kakashi explained. he said, "nekku was born with the no tailed beast inside him, sometime when he was young, possibly when he came to the village, his seal was weakened and he formed a friendly bond with the beast. everything you have ever seen him do was done through the no tail copy chakra, nekku himself has no chakra..." this sunk in and everyone started in complete shock. nekku continued, "i was born with a special ability that is unique and can be used to create powerful warriors. i can move and change chakra at will. i usually get it from the air, but in emergencies i can take the life energy of plants so as to gain chakra quickly." kakashi finished with, "though he can do that, he is by far weaker in the physical sense than any of you, he can not use regular jutsu, and he defenceless if the air doesn't contain chakra." nekku held up his hand and a ball of chakra formed in a spiral motion and created a fist sized chakra ball, nekku continued to gather chakra and then covered his body in it, hiding it by making it seem like air, the chakra continued to gather and the air took on a slightly empty feeling.

nekku formed his regular ears and tail and said, "but don't worry, i'm still strong, just in a strange way, and until i have kitty back, i'm stuck using my angelic force." kakashi said, "well, tomorrow is the second exam, it will take place in the death forest, rest up and try to be ready." kakashi looked at nekku and jumped out the window. nekku smiled and said, "i should do some preparing myself" he jumped out the window and baby blue wings formed instantly, he flew just over the building and soon naruto sasuke and sakura were following him, he flew higher and went into a dive, he spun to gain more speed and ended in the training hollow. they got there half a minute later, all of them out of breath. nekku looked at them and said, "yes?" sakura said between pants, "we need to work on a strategie!" nekku said, "we don't know what we will be up against, we will need to make a strategie on the fly" sasuke said, "but we should at least know what you are capable of now" nekku said, "in some ways, i'm stronger, in others i have grown weak, i cannot form chakra quickly now, i can't use illusions, and i need chakra around me to be of any kind of help." naruto asked, "then you're mad weak now?" nekku shook his head, his wings turning back to chakra and surrounding him, "quite the opposite. i can now use chakra in a way that won't allow me to waist it, making it last very long, my speed and strength can be increased dramatically, i can form metal from chakra that is almost unbreakable." nekku saw a flash of a kunai and inches from his face a shard of bright metal formed, the kunai was deflected and shot deep into the ground. sasuke smiled and nekku sighed.

for an hour nekku sat on the grass, chakra slowly being taken from the air around the village, it was sundown when he finally stood up and turned to see sasuke sitting behind him, his sharingan actively trying to copy the ability nekku was using. nekku laughed and said, "thats an ability that only my people can use, we are born with it and we will finally die with it..." sasuke frowned and said, "so, just like the sharingan?" nekku shook his head and said, "no that will be passed on, i'm sure of it, mine will die out at one point, it will happen because it was written as so" sasuke looked at him and frowned. he stepped forward and said, "and what if we could keep both from dieing out?" nekku got what he was saying and said, "i'd need to hold the illusion for the sex, two months afterwards, and then for the whole birthing process, i doubt i could hold it that long." sasuke smiled and said, "i thought you said you could last longer with your angelic force?" nekku said, "its forbidden to use if you have another ability, i'm using it because i have no choice." sasuke stepped forward and kissed nekku, his lips were warm and made nekku think of spicy buns for some reason. when sasuke broke the kiss he was smirked at nekku's shaking body, "maybe you will rethink that after some time."

next morning, all the people who passed were outside the huge gates to the death forest, nekku looked at the forest and realized just how much energy was inside the ancient tree's, he knew he would have plenty of energy if he saw orochimaru. naruto came up and hugged him from behind, nekku leaned into the hug, naruto said, "so, think we can make it through?" sasuke said, "Easily." the examiner, along with a female examiner, walked out and said, "This is you're second exam, you will each be given a scroll, to pass you must take another persons scroll and make it to the temple at the center of the forest." black ops members passed out large scrolls to each team, sakura took hold of ours and said, "i'm not the strongest but i can put up my shield if we are attacked." naruto nodded. the second examiner said, "The rules are very simple, complete the exam without opening the scroll." nekku listened while feeling the chakra in the forest, many things were inside, most of which were very calm.

They opened the gates and all the teams scattered into the forest. after a few minutes, naruto stopped and said, "i sorta need to piss..." Nekku stopped and sat against a tree, sakura and sasuke stood next to him. naruto walked behind a few bushes and after a minute, he came out saying, "I spelled my whole name in the dirt!" sakura sighed and sasuke squinted at naruto. nekku stood and said, "Oh you did?" naruto nodded and started walking over to sasuke and sakura. nekku grabbed naruto's shoulder and said, "i'm not too sure about all that..." naruto suddenly stiffened, as though he had be attacked. sasuke asked, "naruto, i thought you were left handed, why is you're kunai pouch on the right?" nekku lifted naruto by the shoulder and tossed it into the huge tree to the right, creating a small indent where he hit, naruto suddenly transformed into a strange ninja in a yellow suite, nekku said, "get lost." the ninja quickly fled. the real naruto walked out and said, "i spelled my whole name in the dirt" everyone sighed and they walked on, soon they had an odd feeling they were being watched.

orochimaru watched and said to himself, "Now, this is my chance." nekku suddenly felt a strong chakra and so he created wings and flew to his right, avoiding a large snake that burst from the ground. nekku said, "Watch out! its orochimaru!" nekku held out his hands that now had chakra iron gloves and he stomped his foot down in the ground, the snake rammed him and they slid a hundred yards across the ground. naruto created a dozen clones and was suddenly struck by a snake as well, he and his clones all went flying, the snake following behind. sakura created a shield just as a smaller snake, about the size that had attacked nekku, slammed at her. her shield was lifted from the ground and she bounced then rolled off, trying to keep the shield strong. sasuke saw a man in a weird butt bow, "orochimaru?" he nodded and said, "I would like to have you join me." sasuke was about to say something when orochimaru continued, "I need someone to carry on myself, and i've chosen you. you should be honored."

nekku grabbed hold of the snake and swung him, he shattered a tree as the snake went through it. nekku formed a chakra metal spear and did a spinning dive straight through the snakes head, killing it instantly. nekku turned and saw orochimaru send a snake from his mouth, it bit sasuke in the neck and a curse mark formed. sasuke fell to the ground, nekku watched it form and knew what kind of curse it was, he had seen it used on his people dozens of times. Nekku flew over and said while in the air, "Orochimaru! you have killed for self gain, you have sealed what shouldn't be, and you have cursed the innocent." the air started to vibrate and nekku started to glow, "As accordance to my people you have committed crimes punishable by both death and torture." nekku pulled the air hard and every tree, bush, shrub, and blade of grass, died. all their energy going to surround nekku. gaara, temari, and kankuro all stopped and saw the plants die suddenly, they knew who it was, but gaara said, "stay here" he started walking in the direction of nekku and orochimaru. nekku pointed to orochimaru and said, "I am the last light warrior of the bonkai tribe," the chakra whirled around nekku at incredible speeds, "And i challenge you to the right of your death, prepare to be judged!"

the chakra made a sphere around nekku, he said, "angels battle armor!" the chakra formed into a full set of bright yellow and white chakra iron. the gloves formed a groove that went along its edge, the first armplate was thin but flexible, it had little blue circles along its side that were pure chakra, the upper arms had a slightly thicker metal that a spike at the top. the chest plate formed to nekku's body, fitting him well, then a stiff chain skirt fell from it, jolting to a stop just above the ankles. shin and calf armor formed, blue orbs growing on the back, his feet being covered by a thin chain and then a odd shoes of metal that pointed up at the toes. from his neck formed a chain that formed an under suite that was under it all like a one piece. nekku struggled as the helmet formed, it started as a hood then connected to the chains and it gained thickness and filled in the holes, leaving a T shape for the face. orochimaru watched and was finally smirking as he saw a head scythe form over and to the back. nekku shook and screamed as the armor scattered and divided back to chakra. orochimaru said, "you know how, you just don't have the skill to use that, do you?" nekku growled and said, "ANGELS HUNTER!" orochimaru was flung a half mile into a tree and he smiled as he watched this next transformation. Nekku made the chakra into billions of metal strings, thinner than hair, as it tangled around him, larger bits formed mostly white boots that were thicker near the bottom and thin at the top, ending at just above the knees. he formed a thin glove set that had small points on the side of the wrists and pointed finger tips. the strings tightened and formed thick chest cloth of metal that was flexible, it ran from shoulders and down to a dress with no sides, a thin chain formed under the cloth, then a belt of string formed and held a definitive line between top and bottom. a much thinner cloth formed on the arms and legs, a thick hood formed and went over his head, his eyes shined a bright brown, a look of pure joy.

nekku fell from the sky, his wings fallen off, he formed a fox tail and ears, his teeth formed to fangs and he said, "come face your death."orochimaru started walking and nekku held out his right wrist, he put his left up and pulled on strings suddenly on the chakra bow that came from his wrist points. an arrow formed and nekku let it go, orochimaru dodged but was struck by it from behind. the arrow had stopped and turned so it could strike him. he watched as the arrow floated away as chakra mist, it formed around nekku who turned it into an orb and had it attach to his wrist, "your chakra tastes terrible" orochimaru hissed and split into a billion snakes and they all came flying at nekku, he smiled and kicked up, he was seventy feet in the air and saw them following. nekku put his hands into fists and pointed down, two tiny bows formed and hundreds of arrows fired out at rapid pace. a huge snake burst from the group and flew at him. nekku moved the chakra to his feet and jumped sideways, avoiding the jaws that side jerked and snapped shut next to him. nekku focused all the extra chakra into a ball and smashed it into the snakes head. it shattered into hundreds of other snakes. twenty orochimaru's jumped from the snakes mouth and fired their blades from their mouths. the air vibrated around nekku and he was suddenly behind the real orochimaru, he said, "Angels sword of wills judgment." a bright yellow sword formed and nekku struck it through orochimaru's heart, their minds, souls, and wills were suddenly connected and fighting for dominance. in this time of silence, they could see each others memories and thoughts, orochimaru laughed and said, "so you have never used this sword before? and all the other judgement swords you could never beat even the smallest will." nekku was twitching and orochimaru smirked, "you don't have a chance..." nekku said, "i know i don't..." orochimaru saw a recent memory and found there was missing bits of him, he looked and saw four more nekku's, they each had a gold sword. they slammed them through his chest and said, "Angel swords will pentacle of interference!"

orochimaru did a hand sign and nekku said, "you should know direct jutsu like that will be absorbed before it can leave your signs, you are better off trying with snakes again" nekku suddenly felt his heart going very fast. he saw his angel sun clones turn to dust, 'no, they aren't lasting long enough!' he poured all his will into his sword, as did all the clones. orochimaru finished his hand signs and suddenly the swords turned to water, and the clones vanished. nekku jumped on chakra and landed on a tree, he said, "lightning angels sword!" a yellow curved sword formed, it had black at its center. nekku flashed at orochimaru, he tried to move but found nekku had held him in place with a golden chain. nekku sliced right through him, and found he was only a mud clone. nekku felt for him and found he was fleeing. nekku let himself drop to the ground and said, "i couldn't have won..." nekku fainted on the ground and his armor returned to chakra, it formed six pure chakra orbs and they connected into a smooth wavy belt. gaara left from his hiding place and said, "you..."

Naruto saw nekku fly over to sasuke and orochimaru, 'good, those two can take him easy' naruto dodged to his right as the snake swung its tail, he landed and dodge again as the snake tried to swallow him. naruto shuddered at the thought and formed clones, they each threw two kunai with paper bombs on them, they exploded on the snake and left little scorch marks, but nothing to get the snake to run. naruto had his clones rush the snake while covered in all his paper bombs, they blew up and left an open wound on its side. naruto cheered and turned to see sakura rolling toward him he dodged out of the way, he watched from the air that she was being pushed by a slightly smaller snake. sakura screamed, "NARUTO!" naruto looked up and saw the open jaws of the snake that had been trying to eat him. naruto yelled and was suddenly smashed by the mouth of the snake, then was sucked to its throat and then down its throat. naruto felt himself being swallowed, feeling the throat pulse and suck as he went down.

Sakura saw the snake that just swallowed naruto slither away and was pushed again by the snake trying to do the same to her. sakura pushed her shield out and slammed the snake into a tree, holding it there with her shield. she took out a kunai and put five paper bombs on it, she threw it into the snake's throat and killed it, she looked around for the snake that had eaten naruto, knowing she couldn't do anything to help though, she went find sasuke or nekku. She started running and stopped dead as all the tree's died and the grass turned to dust. she looked and saw nekku form dazzling armor that shattered and reformed into less heavy looking armor that still dazzled the eye. she watched him fight and after a moment on the ground he was firing at countless snakes. she gasped as she saw him strike orochimaru with five swords, and still he seemed to be losing, orochimaru escaped and nekku formed a new sword of gold and jade, he cut orochimaru in half and saw it was a mud clone, she started sprinting when she saw nekku falling, 'Oh no, please be ok!'

Sakura found sasuke laying on the ground, looking battered and beaten, but she couldn't find nekku, she panicked and tried to wake sasuke up, and after a minute or two, he did. sasuke sat bolt upright and said, "Where is orochimaru" sakura said, "Nekku had him running, but he fell from the sky and now i can't find him, but thats not the worst part, naruto was eaten by a huge snake" sasuke stood up and said, "first thing, find the snake, it will take awhile for the snake to digest him, then we all search for nekku"

Gaara carried nekku on a pile of floating sand, and when he got back to kankuro and temari, nekku was mumbling in his fainted slumber. temari said, "why did you bring him?" gaara said, "because i wanted to..." kankuro raised an eyebrow but didn't get an answer as gaara walked by and said, "You two defend the scroll, i'll defend him" temari sighed and said, "yes gaara" gaara saw nekku turn over in his sleep and yawn, stretching slightly on the sand, gaara half smiled and then nekku got a faint smile on his sleeping face and gaara smiled with him. kankuro and temari went to the right and gaara went to the left with nekku. one of the tree's had a nice little space under it that had formed after the tree had died and shrank from nekku taking its life chakra. gaara said, "Well..." he thought and finally raised his arms, his sand moved out and cleared the twigs and gravel, then it went underground to find the cool soft sand, it pushed it to the top and had it join with his, it formed a nice floor, then raised to block the big holes except a larger one there for the entrance. gaara had the sand lay nekku inside, following behind to sit and watch.

Gaara saw nekku breath, a slight smile across his face, 'he is going to be angry or scared when he wakes up...?' nekku opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was gaara's face, he smiled wide and said, "Hi gaara!" gaara sat half stunned by the sweet kindness in nekku's voice. nekku sat up and then said, "i wondered why the chakra felt so good, i'm as glad to see you as you are to see me" gaara had a single tear roll down his cheek and nekku said, "no, why are you crying? i didn't mean to be rude" nekku moved closer and gave gaara a hug, after a few moments of gaara sitting there, he hugged back and cried into nekku's shoulder. nekku pulled chakra from his belt and said, "here, i want you to have something" gaara watched as nekku created a chakra metal half heart that could clip to another half, gaara realized and used his sand to make the other half, turning it to sandstone. nekku giggled and made a thin chain that would take a hit better than any other metal, it was gods chakra chains, only on a smaller scale, it would handle almost any attack. nekku said, "now, so long as we have these, we will always be with each other and -" nekku was interrupted by gaara's sudden action. he had kissed nekku on the lips, nothing deep, and not forcing, just a plain kiss, but it made nekku more red than gaara's hair. nekku smiled and said, "... that was" gaara finished, "amazing"

nekku felt gaara lightly touch his arms, then saw he was on his back with gaara over him. nekku looked up into gaara's eyes and saw a pleading emotion there, one that had been ignored for so long in gaara. it was a look of a child's smile, a favorite ice cream, a mother's hug, a lovers touch, it was the need to love and be loved. gaara put his arms over nekku so his shoulders were just passed nekku's shoulders, his legs draped over nekku, gaara said, "is this ok" nekku sat there a moment and said, "yes" gaara leaned down slowly and kissed nekku again. nekku leaned up into the kiss and got gaara's taste on his lips, learning his tough looking lips were actually quite soft. nekku felt gaara's tongue on his lips and opened his lips, they battled for dominance of nekku's mouth and nekku gave in, allowing gaara full rein of his mouth, learning every inch of nekku's mouth. they separated their mouths for air and they looked into each others eyes, panting. gaara said, "you know how you said you love me?" nekku smiled and said, "of course" gaara said with a blush, "i think i love you too" they started kissing again and gaara lifted nekku's shirt up as he put his hand under nekku's cloths, feeling his bare chest. nekku moaned as gaara stopped at the nipple, he teased it for a few moments, then sat up a little and took nekku's shirt off completely. nekku kissed at gaara's stomach after he had taken off his gourd and opened his shirt. gaara said, "nekku, do you want to..." nekku knew what gaara meant, he could feel the hard on through gaara's pants and on his upper waist, nekku nodded and his chakra belt formed into a single sphere, it stuck itself in the sand. gaara stood for a moment and his black suit fell to the ground, he kicked it away and nekku saw gaara had a largish penis with good sized balls, he was at least 7 and a half inches long. nekku pulled his loose pants down to his ankles and then kicked them to the side as gaara went back on top of him, in between nekku's legs this time, he kissed nekku and said, "i, i don't really know how to do this..." nekku smiled and said, "then i can take care of the start, you will get what to do after." nekku had gaara sit up and lean against the sand wall, gaara watched nekku crawl the span to his cock and gasped as he felt nekku place his mouth on its base, giving it small kisses. nekku took his right hand and lifted gaara's balls as he started to kiss higher up his shaft, gaara twitched in pleasure as nekku did so. finally nekku reached the head, he took in the tip of it and tasted gaara's warm sticky pre, 'wasn't i doing something before i woke up with gaara?' nekku pulled in a little more of the head and got it fully in his mouth, making sure to get every little bit wet and slick. nekku worked his way down, deep throating gaara, he felt gaara get hard and then he said, "n-nekku i think i'm gunna..." nekku let the cock fall from his mouth and said, "i want to give you something that i can only give to one person," nekku laid down and said, "do you want it?" gaara layed back down on nekku and started pushing his head into nekku, getting loud moans from both of them. nekku looked into gaara's eyes as he pushed in deeper, '... gaara...'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Naruto sat in the giant snakes stomach, he had been soaked by first its saliva then weak stomach acids that half stung his eyes and made his skin tingle. he had been trying to stab at the stomach lining with a kunai, but it didn't do anything, finally he just said, "If i'm gonna die... i'm going to give this guy the biggest stomach ache he has ever had!" he crossed his fingers in the shadow clone sign and said, "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!" first a hundred clones formed, and they all did multi shadow clone jutsu, they thousand clones didn't have enough chakra for a multi-shadow clone, so they just did a regular shadow clone, they felt the snake starting to move in pain. naruto clenched his teeth, and managed another shadow clone jutsu from all the clones, and then the snake burst, naruto's flying everywhere.

sakura saw thousands of naruto's fly into the air with large amounts of blood and snake parts, the naruto's all poofed away except for one, sakura said, "Naruto!" sasuke jumped through the tree's and caught naruto before he had fallen more than a few feet, they landed and sasuke said, "you ok?" naruto smiled and said, "but of course" sasuke got him to his feet and then sakura came up and said, try walking and moving all of your muscles" naruto did and found he was not as hurt as he had first thought he would be, his back and neck were sore, but other than that he was perfectly fine. sakura said, "have you seen nekku" naruto said, "he went to help sasuke with orochimaru?" sakura said, "yeah, but we don't know where he went" sasuke activated his sharingan but couldn't find him with it, they started walking, looking for anything that could lead them to nekku.

nekku felt gaara push his full length in, nekku squeezed against him, gaara smiled and pulled out half way, getting a slight whimper from nekku, gaara started to go back in and nekku kissed him. gaara kissed back and started to pull out again. every time gaara pushed in, nekku felt him press firmly against his prostate, and nekku would moan at the slightest touch, gaara took full advantage of that. he started rubbing and twitching his cock inside nekku, getting a long and uneven moan that sent shivers of ecstasy through him. gaara pulled out and slammed in quickly, getting whimpered moan from nekku, they looked into each others eyes and gaara saw a pleading need in nekku's eyes. gaara started slamming in fast, nekku grabbed at the sand on the floor and felt gaara starting to go even faster. gaara started panting as nekku gasped for breath, nekku came on gaara's stomach, his hole tightening around gaara's cock as he went in, gaara slammed in one last time, he got as deep as he could and came inside of nekku. they laid there a moment, gaara let himself fall lightly on top of nekku and he brought his lips to nekku's, they kissed and cuddled for a few minutes before they both fell asleep in the soft sand.

About two hours later sasuke saw the sand and told everyone that he thought he could see nekku's face inside. they all started running and all stopped at the entrance, inside they saw nekku cuddled into gaara, both naked, cum on gaara's stomach and leaking from nekku's ass. sakura went bright red and took a mental picture, naruto frowned and sasuke got in there in a white haze of rage. he pushed gaara aside, waking them both up, and he grabbed nekku by the arm, "Why the hell are you with him?" nekku stood there frozen, he looked down at gaara and then at sasuke, sakura and naruto. he tried to pull his arm away but sasuke just tightened his grip, nekku tried again and was punched in his face. gaara sent his sand up and pushed sasuke away. sasuke looked at nekku and said, "you need to choose, who do you want, me, naruto or gaara" nekku looked from one boy to the other, he closed his eyes and the chakra orb floated over to him. he said, "can i have some time..." sasuke said, "no" nekku grabbed his clothes and the air shook, he vanished along with the large chakra orb. sasuke slammed his fist into the wood and said, "this is your fault. you made him confused." gaara sat there a moment then started putting his clothes on, he left and took his sand with him. naruto sat against the tree and looked up, hoping to find the answer somewhere in the sky.

nekku sat in the small hole of the tree trunk a mile away and cried. he started to think about sasuke, about how forceful he was. he remembered when sasuke used to be rude, about how he had tried to force nekku to suck him off in the hot springs, and then he thought on what had happened just back there. nekku realized how little naruto reacted, naruto and him had done something in their room, andbefore that they would masterbate in the same room, usually facing each other, but naruto hadn't said anything back at the tree, just frowned. but in what way did he frown was what nekku didn't know. was it a frown of shame, disapproval, or that he felt the same way sasuke did but didn't get violent about it? nekku shook his head and thought of gaara. oddly enough he didn't really have anything negative to say about gaara, he had been a little rough around the edges when they met, but gaara had got him somewhere safe when he fainted, made sure he was comfortable, and then they had said something that made nekku smile. they had said, "i love you" nekku took out his half of the heart they made, its smooth sandstone skin feeling warm and loving. nekku thought about how he had just given himself to gaara, in his religion, doing that was almost like getting married, but he knew that wasn't true here, many people had sex here and they would never see each other again most the time. the thought that it could happen like that with him and gaara made him sick.

Nekku had had enough. he jumped to the ground and in a small clearing he took some of the chakra and had it make four circled, a large one, and three small ones outside it, evenly spaced. he stepped into one of the smaller circles and split the chakra in three, having two of them float into the other two small circles. he turned the third solid chakra ball into chakra mist and he said, "Chakra clone" the two chakra orbs turned into copies of him and they all said, "Call of faith" the chakra mist started moving. the nekku's said, "Guidance of the heart." the mist spun rapidly inside the large circle, as it slowed it formed a face, the face of his great aunt joan. she looked down at nekku and said, "Hello nekku, i haven't seen you since i died" nekku said, "yes, and i'm sorry i haven't called" she laughed and said, "it is perfectly fine my dear, because you have called now." she smiled down at him and asked, "now what is the problem my dear? is it about which of those three you truly love?" nekku nodded and explained what he had been thinking about and then told her what him and sasuke had talked about at the training field about how it could save both their people. she listened to everything he had to say and then said at the end, "sounds to me you have quite the issue my poor fox." nekku asked, "and what do you think i should do?" she thought for a moment and said, "well, as it is, it seems naruto is too shy to be outwardly affectionate, sasuke is violent but means well, and gaara is non violent to you and has taken you. though what you and naruto did was considered a proposal... honestly though? i think you would be happiest with gaara." nekku looked up at her with happiness, she said, "but remember my fox, the seeress of our people could almost never peg you, if i am right, then let you be forever happy, but if i am wrong, try not to let it stop you from living your life." nekku nodded and said, "also, could you tell mum i found dad, and as soon as i'm sure he will be proud i will be telling him?" she laughed and said, "my poor fox, she already knew" with that the mist deformed and created a chakra sphere again.

nekku had the two clones reform to chakra. the three chakra balls floated around his head and he saw in the reflection that sasuke, sakura, naruto and gaara had all been standing behind him, possibly for the whole time. he turned and sasuke jumped down and said, "i am so sorry, i didn't realize i was being that violent to you..." naruto said, "if you need time thats fine, but ... i didn't realize you felt so strongly about either me or sasuke..." gaara said, "... i leave the choice to you... but um... did she say we were married?" nekku giggled and said, "in my religion, yes, but with me being the last of my people, the traditions will likely die with them." sasuke stood forward and said, "but, you don't have to be the last..."naruto and gaara looked at sasuke confused and nekku explained, "If i can manage to hold myself as a girl with naruto's sex no jutsu, i can become pregnant, then, when i'm ready to give birth, i can use it again and have a baby, allowing my people to live on." gaara and naruto exchanged glances and gaara asked, "so... what does this all mean then?" nekku said, "i'm not sure, not yet anyways... but for now, and possibly forever, i'm with gaara." everyone froze and then gaara walked down slowly and gave nekku a hug.

sasuke started walking and said, "we still need a scroll-" paper bombs were thrown down by his feet and he jumped away, avoiding the explosion. there stood three ninja dressed in the same outfit as the one who had pretended to be naruto. nekku brought the chakra around and formed a chakra iron half sword, the rest reforming to create a belt. naruto jumped over nekku and kicked one of them in the face, knocking him out instantly. sasuke watched and saw naruto fly at a second, he managed to hit both with his fists right in the throats. he grabbed the scroll and said, "why couldn't it have been that easy from the start?" sasuke smiled and said, "because then we wouldn't have gone through all this, and we wouldn't have known nekku's choice." nekku flinched at the coldness there and he took a closer stance to gaara. naruto jumped and held his hands out, they looked up and saw a half dead snake pouncing at them from a tree, nekku said, "damn, i thought he was dead"sasuke jumped passed naruto and and was struck by the snakes tail, hardly slowing the snake at all. he landed on a tree limb and the snake followed behind, naruto summoned up some of the nine tailed chakra and filled his two kunai with them, he hit the snake with them and it went flying, its neck ripped near clean off. sasuke looked at naruto and then stood up. he looked at naruto and said, "and how the hell did you do that?" naruto turned and fell off the tree.

sasuke caught him and put him on the ground, nekku giggled and asked, "why did you want me when i'm sure you want him more?" sasuke turned sharply and said, "what did you just say to me..." Nekku put his hands up and turned away slowly, sasuke looked down at naruto's face, naruto opened his eyes and they stared for a moment. sasuke was about to say something when kankuro landed besides gaara and nekku, temari landing a moment later, "We got a scroll, lets head to the center building." nekku kissed gaara and said, "meet you there!" he formed wings and grabbed both the scrolls his team had gathered, he flew off at tremendous speeds. gaara smiled, leading to an even more surprised expression than when nekku kissed him. he grabbed both of his own teams scrolls and lifted himself into the air with his sand, flying through the air to catch up. sakura watched as they go and said, "Kinda ironic..." naruto sat up in sasuke's arms and asked, "what?" she turned and said, "Well when me and via swam under the rock walled cave in the springs, we say you three... i honestly thought sasuke and nekku would be a more likely match than anything." naruto looked at sasuke with confusion. sasuke smiled lightly and said, "I'll tell you later..." he ran off through the trees to try and catch up with nekku before this got ugly, naruto ran off after him.

Kankuro walked up to sakura and asked, "So... what was all that?" she said, "They're gay." kankuro nodded and said, "we should probably catch up before they get too far ahead..." temari opened her fan and fly off, sakura started jumping through the trees, and kankuro, instead of hitching a ride on temari's fan, went with sakura. sakura smiled and kept going, knowing both her and kankuro would be left behind at this pace. kankuro said, "ya know, we could try going faster if you don't mind me using a puppet" sakura laughed and said, "why would i be afraid of puppets?" he smiled and opened a scroll, out popped a large spider-like puppet, the exact same as the one nekku had used to carry sakura back at the village hidden in the mist. she thought for a moment and realized, 'nekku is a copycat, so that means he was in the sand village at some point...'

nekku flew higher as he saw gaara catching up, he wouldn't be faster in a straight line, but if he went into a dive there would be no way gaara would be as fast, so he climbed. gaara flew just above the tree line, going at an even speed, he noticed what nekku was doing and realized his plans. gaara went faster, trying to be sure he got their first. nekku suddenly changed to a downward angle and spun with his dive, wings half folded in. gaara watched him streak across the sky, blue feathers falling off in the dozens. gaara realized with horror that nekku's whole set of wings were falling off. he went as fast as his sand would let him, when he got to the building he found nekku waiting by the doors, smiling wide as he saw gaara's scared expression. nekku ran in as he saw gaara running after him, inside they found Iruka sensei who asked, "Where is everyone else from your teams?" nekku said, they would all catch up soon, and after a few moments of waiting, temari showed up, followed by sasuke and naruto. they all waited for sakura and kankuro and after a few minutes, they showed up, talking and laughing on the large spider puppet.

Iruka said, "congratulations on making it this far, all the other winners have already made it here, and they took the tunnels back, feel free to do so as well." he walked off, heading up a fleet of spiral stairs. nekku walked down to an opening in the floor and found it was a ramp that led to the tunnel system they could use to get stepped in first and found it had very little light, he took a sphere of chakra and made it glow. he held it just above his head and started walking, gaara standing close behind. temari stayed with kankuro and sakura, and behind them was naruto and sasuke, both whispering to each other. nekku said, "i wonder if what the next exam is?" kankuro said, "its the one that is most dangerous, the exam where we simply fight." nekku said with confusion, "how is that dangerous?" gaara said, "we will need to use our full strength in the fights, and the winner is decided on if they can fight, if you faint or die, you lose." naruto said from behind, "that seems a bit dramatic..." nekku laughed and said, "yeah, but doesn't it sound like fun?"

Nekku walked out of the tunnel to see they were at the very center of the village, everyone there to cheer the winners on. an ambu black ops member directed them while saying, "move along, there could be more people in the tunnels trying to get out." they all moved along and down the road, the farther they went the less people were there, until they finally came to a spot where the crowd for the winners had ended. naruto stretched and said, "that was exhausting, i could really use a warm bed and some good food right about now." sakura saw where he was going with this and stretched too, "yeah, shame we don't have an awesome place that could fit all of us..." sasuke said, "hey nekku, do you think that castle you have could be summoned even without the no tails?" both naruto and sakura facepalmed at how blunt sasuke had been, but nekku had just laughed and said, "if i can borrow some chakra from all of you." gaara looked at them and asked, "Castle?" nekku pulled out a scroll and said, "yep, inside is my masterpiece, but it requires massive amounts of chakra to summon."

Nekku had them all hold out their hands and focus their chakra to them. he pulled on the chakra and they all felt their their chakra being taken away. soon they started to feel really drained, but nekku told them he needed just a little bit more. at this point the chakra had formed over his head in a mist and was the size of a house, he added the chakra he had taken in the forest and it more than tripled in size. he sent it all into the scroll and in a massive shake and enough smoke to alarm the whole village, the castle formed. it finished forming just as the smoke cleared enough to show the people of the village what it was, everyone started at the huge floating building in the sky. gaara looked down and said, "Nekku this is amaz-" nekku had fallen to the ground soundlessly while everyone had been looking up. gaara ran forward lifted nekku up, now everyone was looking and sakura said, "the castle heals you if you're inside, we need to get him up there" naruto said quickly, "but only nekku can lower the platform!" sasuke said, "then we can try jumping up?" gaara used his sand and lifted both himself and nekku into the air, temari opened her fan and followed as sasuke naruto and sakura jumped on the buildings to get higher. kankuro sent his chakra strings up and grabbed hold oh temari's fan, and then sakura.

sakura gave a small yelp then was in kankuro's arms and smiled, they rode happily up with temari. gaara attacked the chakra shield with his sand, doing little more than getting the ground below dirty, nekku held up his hand shakily and the shield opened slightly, gaara took the chance and dived through. they landed with a thud as the shield closed again. nekku flt the chakra of the castle slowly giving him strength, after a few moments, two servants walked up, one was the fully formed servant that belonged to nekku, and the other a plain new servant who had a big red heart on its forehead area. gaara stood up and his sand made a circle around him and nekku. sakura yelled through the shield, "They're servants, they won't hurt you" gaara looked back as nekku sat up and vomited on the ground. gaara kneeled down and asked, "what happened?" nekku said between pants, "i exhausted myself with all that chakra, i'm not as skilled as i need to be to use that much." he opened his hand at the shield and it opened enough for temari to get in, then the shield moved down so naruto and sasuke could land on it and get in.

naruto's, sasuke's and sakura's servants all walked out, and when sakura's came out she ran to sakura and gave her a hug. via said, "that didn't take long at all!" sakura laughed and said, "only a few seconds" another two new servants walked out, one a female, the other male. the male formed paint on his featureless face while the female pulled out a small fan from her dress. sakura and via explained to gaara kankuro and temari about the castle and the servants as they all walked into the check in room, via pointing out the floating orbs of chakra in the boxes. kankuro finally asked, "so how do you do all of this?" nekku leaned against the counter and started, "well its in my bloodline really." sasuke said questioningly, "we heard a little about your people the other day, but we don't really know much. how about an explanation?" Nekku sighed and said, "well it was only a matter of time before someone truly asked..." he looked up with an odd expression and said, "lets talk about it in the library." he walked down the hall and naruto realized why he looked odd just then, "He looked so stoney..." sasuke continued, "like he didn't have emotion..." sakura finished as everyone started following nekku, "I've never seen him without a silly or excited expression..."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They entered through a large doorway that didn't have a door, just a thick yet light curtain. inside was a huge library that had multiple floors and hundreds of bookcases on each floor. it was all open in the center, and it led to a large chandelier made of crystal and gold. the bottom was a small living room like set that had a carpet different from the rest of the library, two white fabric couches, a hardwood table that had seven cups of steaming tea, a tray of small sandwiches, sugar, milk and cream. at the head of it all was a large leather armchair. nekku walked over and sat in the leather chair, everyone else on the couches, naruto sasuke and gaara on the right, kankuro sakura and temari on the left. nekku sighed and said, "Well, here it is, in here is the full history of my people." they all looked around and saw a book fly off a shelf and land in nekku's hand, "Lets start, with the beginning of it." the book opens and they are surrounded by the books words.

In the beginning, there was 3 main groups. the voids, the flowers, and the fire. also known as the angels, the humans, and the demons. the angels had the power of light, and their god is what is now the sun. the humans had the power of life, and they had the god who is now the earth. and the demons. they had the power of death and darkness, their god was the devil to both human and angel, it is now the moon. They all lived together in relative peace, keeping to their own magic abilities. until one day the greed of humans led them to using the powers they did not own. the demons were outraged at this theft of their ancient knowledge, while the angels simply thought it cute that humans would try to learn their secrets. soon a war broke out between the angels and the demons, along with their gods. the humans found a way to stop the gods, demons and angels, though the angels simply wanted to keep the humans safe. the humans sealed the gods in the shape they took when they were only watching, the earth, the silent giant, was trapped in the form it almost always stayed in. the sun was calm but unhappy with being sealed, and the angels worked to unseal their god. the devil was cooled and turned to its watching state through life magic used by the humans, soon it became a war between the beings of each race, instead of their gods.

the angel's formed a village with the humans on earth, as did the demons. the demons tried to cause chaos and death, the angels destroying the demons and their followers. there came a time when the humans couldn't help but be curious again, so the angels interbedded with the humans so that they would get their wish. it was not as they expected. the humans not only produced children at much quicker rates than angels, they were also able to use most of the angels abilities. sadly, the same could be said about the demon followers. the angels could create matter, read minds,move energies, use the sun as a weapon, and summon the most powerful of emotions in people. the humans gained their ability to create, some could use the sun, and they could all move energies. matched with the abilities the humans could still use from their own people, they had easily created the most powerful beings without them being gods. once again, the demon followers could do much the same. they could conjure fire from their skin, summon minions, corrupt minds, make disease, and create things of their own. it soon became clear that the regular humans were severely week compared to their half human counterparts, and they formed a plan to save themselves from the imminent doom they knew as a fact was coming. they used seals again.

the humans, though quick to act, were not stupid, they first sealed the doorways to the light and the dark, making it so only the human half breeds were there. then they began a two front war with both demon and angels as their enemies. they sealed the demons in objects and minds, where they could do little damage, these would usually kill the human half of the half breed. 11 angel human half breeds escaped and formed a new colony in the mountains, and they soon grew to a population of over 200. what happened to the demons during this time is unknown to even the sight of the god sol (the sun), however, in recent years it has proven that they are on the rise in power and number. they attacked the angel people and told the humans where to find them, soon the humans started their march to the mountains.

Thats when the local healer discovered an injured ninja from the pure humans. against her better judgement, she took him in and fixed him up. she showed him the mountain city, and taught him that angels were nothing but simple beings who wanted to keep everyone and everything safe. she told him of all 6 of the sins. to kill without reason, to seal those who do not deserve to be sealed, to curse, to fake love, to steal, and to attempt perfection over that of even the god sol. he learned and became quick friends with the healer, showing him how he could hold chakra inside of his body, as all pure humans had learned to do long before his great great great great grandfather had been born. they became very happy with each other, and the last living angel saw no harm in such a peaceful man as the healer's soul mate. they married through ceremony, then married in person touch. the man saw from the healer's looking orb that an army was coming to kill them all. he went to the angel and asked his mind be returned to him, he had lost it when he had been hurt, and knew he couldn't stop the without his full knowledge of his powers. the angel got his memory back and said, "in three years, the army will reach here" the man didn't believe what she said to him and she continued, "we are putting a time slowing form of cover over us, it will be three years for us, but only three days for you. if you wish to fight, you may"

the man left that day, knowing he would kill to protect his wife and the angel people he had grown so fond of. he did just that, he killed them all. all but one, the one that was a demon, the man was powerless and was given aid by his wife. she obliterated the demon and they went back to the city. he told her he had four days to return to his village to stop a war of his own. she cried for hours and finally came to terms with it, they said they would see each other in only a few days, but she knew that a few days for him would be a few years for her because of the time field. before he left, they did another marriage through touch, and then he left, rushing off as fast as he could so he could be back as soon as man got back to the village with the information needed to stop the war with the village hidden under the stones, then he rushed back, only saying he had fallen in love and had to get back to her. when he returned, he found the time field destroyed and the city in ruble. he searched for days and only found cloths, but the bodies and blood that went with them had gone, eaten by demons. he suddenly remembered the time field and left, knowing his wife was dead.

in the years that were spent inside the field, a boy was born and mostly raised. the healer had gotten pregnant from the man, and now she thought the man may never get to see him as a boy, only as a young man. she was sad at this but not destroyed by it, she pulled through. and when he was born, she found he had the same white hair as his father. the angels start training their children in a trade from birth, they first gave the child the gift of speech, then tested the depth of the void inside the child. he had an average void and would likely be a good healer like his mother, but it was clear that wouldn't be true after she discovered he had no medical talent. by the age of 4 he had gone into training with all the other 4 year olds, unlike them however, he was very weak in body, he was more human than angel, and so he could not lift as much, run as fast or far, and he was made fun of by the other small children on a regular basis. at age 5 they learned of their other abilities, and thats when his true power shined. the boy could move chakra around very easily, and he was very good at creating living matter, he soon found a way to make himself move faster, and to be stronger. he became stronger than the other students, not by much, but by enough that they couldn't make fun of how weak he was.

there was another complication, the boy had difficulty creating non-living matter, as in metals and stones. the other children could create thin armor and weapons by the time they were 6, while the boy could only make string like wires of metal, and lumpy, ugly stone. the kids soon had the advantage over him again, and the boy would cry. never would he do it in front of his mother, or the children, but when he was alone, he would silently curse himself for being so pathetic. thats when he met the last pure angel, she was old, and very small. she walked through the wall and sat beside the boy and told him how the strings could be even better than solid. she told him about how strong he really could be, and showed him that the angels used the metal as strings, countless strings, and that was the secret to their holy chakra iron. the boy soon was taught how to use the strings to form amazing things, and he even learned to make fabric armor, it was as strong as the other kids, and it was much more flexible. one day the boy's mother saw the angel talking to him and got very angry, the next day when the boy asked why she had been angry, the angel explained, "she is afraid for you. she knows you can't be predicted by their seers, but there is one thing they are sure of." the boy asked what it was, and she said, "the life of a sinner, the life of pure heart, pure reasons, and pure equality. and that makes you a sinner. you are destined to be stronger than us all, not through being human, or angel, but of being both and more."

he wondered what she meant and one day, he found out. his mother grabbed him while the rest of the city started to shake, the large sphere of beautiful colors that surrounded the city began to fade and wobble. she brought him to the angel who said, "this is what i had meant my child, you are to have the soul of a demon, an imitation demon." the mother cried as she too began to fade. the boy looked down and saw he wasn't fading at all, the city people were fading slowly, but his mother was fading faster than them all. she was using her very soul to protect him, from what the boy did not know. the angel stood and from a clay pot she took a shadow and said, "this is the human made demon, he is very kind but very tricky. he will change you from the moment he is within, but you are still the driving force, he can never own your soul." she pushed it at the boy and he saw a flash of darkness, and inside of it was a big toothy grin.

the boy opened his eyes to see his mother had stopped fading as fast, the angel stood back as the mother said to her son, "my sweet son, i have a gift for you." the boy started to cry, she smiled and said, "i'm so sorry i've kept this from you for so long... you have a father, and he doesn't know you" the boy suddenly felt light, and very distant, he felt a sting of happy pain as his brain stretched itself across the world to a small village. the mother continued, seeing the pain in the boys face, "he left the day you were conceived, and for us it has been 6 and a half years, but for him it has been only 6 and a half days. you will need to leave to find him. he will love you, but remember" the boy said, "love comes at a price, and if you can not even pay the toll, you don't deserve what it holds inside..." his mother laughs and says, "you never had to work for my love, and the same will be the said for you and your father." the boy did not believe her, but still he listened, feeling this would be the moment he lost his mother. she suddenly looked very small and thin, she hugged him and said, "i've always loved you, and that love will forever follow you, and so that love will be seen by your father, and he will have to love you too." she faded away, and her clothes fell through the boys hands. he tried to be sad, but it hurt to try. so he turned and saw the angel say, "you will need to fight to get out, do not fight to fight, fight to leave, like in your training, you must get passed the guardsmen." the sphere disappeared and a red beast like creature flung itself at her from above, it was killed from a sphere she fired from her hand, he felt his mind learning how to do this with an instants pain.

he ran. he ran through the streets, seeing the families slaughtered, seeing how they all used what power they had left to try and survive. the stronger ones had seals put on them, they became powerless, their abilities scattered, and then the boy would know all that they did, and he would feel them die, and he would see himself standing there as if he was the one who was struck down, and not his former teacher who was being bludgeoned by a pair of naked wolf man beasts. he ran. then he was stopped. in his path was his mother, her glow fully back. he started to walk to her when a vioce that was laughing yet hissing said, 'you fool, you just saw your mother die!' the illusion ended and he saw it was a fat grey woman who had huge eyes and a long tongue that hung from her mouth. the boy screamed and the woman ran at him, he tripped backwards and she jumped, landing on top of him as he put his hands up, he was absorbed into her grey flesh. he felt her getting up and felt that the flesh was slowly melting him, he tried to scream but the flesh shot down his throat and far passed his stomach, filling almost every space inside him. the boy was suddenly inside a large caged like area and inside the cage with him was a big black cloud with white chidding teeth. it said, "so you're the one the old broad stuck me with" the boy stood there and said, "you... you are the demon the angel gave me?" the cloud laughed, revealing endless rows of more white teeth, it said, "yes boy, i am. have you noticed me finding things? copying things?" the boy put his hand to his head and said, "the head ache..." the demon said, "i've copied everything from your people, i can give you any of their knowledge if only you let me out." the boy looked at the odd doors and thought, 'no, he is a demon, he will not help if he is out...' he turned and said, "i want to know everything my people knew." the demon said, "sure, but it is only borrowed knowledge for you-" the boy yelled, "i want to know it!" the demon said, "then this will hurt" the boy began to say, "i don't c-" but then the pain was so bad he felt his very soul scream in agony as the demon forced the knowledge into his brain forever.

the boy opened his eye and felt the grey flesh again, still digesting him. he was not alone now. inside wit him was another boy, the other boy had covered himself in armor, but it hadn't worked, it had been simple metal, and it didn't hold against the grey flesh. the boy felt the flesh digging through his nose to reach the brain, the boy suddenly collected the chakra from the air and had tiny balls fly through the grey woman, pushing him out. he turned the flesh inside him into chakra and then he sent the chakra at her, crushing her. he remembered the angels words, "do not fight to fight, fight to leave" the boy kept running, he saw a wolf beast running after, he felt arrows flying at him and he used his new knowledge to form a hunter's armor made from fabric, the arrows hit and left bruises, but nothing worse. he saw a red beast with great big horns land in front of him, it had the body of a goat and a man, his naked form in a black cloak like flame. the boy heard the demons voice say, "here, try my echo ability" the boy said, "echo?" and suddenly the boy had a huge store of chakra and his brain stretched and found a jutsu, he suddenly formed small claws that grew and became scythes on his hands, he jumped and formed a lizards tail and doves wings, he flew up a little more and slashed the demon in two. he ran again, this time feeling very weak. the voice said, "oh yes, that will happen when you use echo" the boy gritted his teeth and ran. he ran until he was alone in the forest. he stopped under a tree and felt his bain stretch in every direction, the demon learning as much as possible as it could, endless new things.

the boy was jolted by the presence of his cousin, freckle. freckle was a teen ager and had seen the boy as his brother since birth. the boy had lost his glow just as everyone, but freckle looks as though he has lost all color. he said, "why, why did you leave?!" the boy said, "the angel told me too" freckle sighed and said, "Well we are ok, thats what matters at this point-" suddenly a snake beast with a human head and torso flung at freckle and bit his neck, his abilities stopped and he had a curse mark on his neck. the boy formed arrows of chakra iron and shot straight through the snake a hundred times. the boy crawled over and say that freckle was growing weak, with his void sucking him in, and the curse pushing him inside himself, he was slowly fading, but his fading was different, it had an odd pained feeling, the others faded like they didn't feel it, only saw it, but freckle was feeling every cell of his body disappear, he screamed in pain and it didn't disappear until after freckle had been gone for over a minute. the boy once again knew he should be sad, but simply couldn't be sad. he realized this is a change from the demon. he would forever be happy, or scared, but never sad. he started walking with pained legs and a splitting headache, "hey demon" the demon said through the boys head, "i am not a demon, not a whole demon, i'm one of 10 that makes up a demon, the demon king." the boy laughed and said, "then what do i call you?" the demon said, "i am the no tailed beast, the copy cat" the boy shrugged and said, "ok, i'll call you kitty" kitty sighed and said, "and your name?" the boy said, "i am nekku fox."

the words fell back into the pages and they were surrounded by the library again instead of the images the word created, they had all been crying and could feel the pain of nekku as if they had just lived it themselves. he had the book fly back and his face looked to each and said, "at some point i realized just how important the history of my people, so i summoned everyone who could fill in the gaps, and created that book." they lookup and he says, "thats right, each book has a different story, its not just my people" he got up and the air vibrated as he disappeared. gaara stood up and shook his head, he walked around and checked each book, finding he couldn't read any of them. sasuke said, "maybe..." he opened a book and put some of his chakra in, he was surrounded by words and saw the story of how the hidden leaf came into creation, a first hand experience from the first hokage's point of view, when he was released, he fell and vomited. he said, "thats harder to do than i thought" sakura said, "what is?" sasuke said, "reading."

nekku sat in the hot springs and just thought to himself, something he could never do since the the no tailed beast had entered him. he relaxed and got tangled in his thoughts, expecting a response, finally he said out loud, "but will my dad love me..." naruto said from the door, "well of course." nekku jumped at naruto's voice and said, "heh, sorry, just not used to being able to think without a response from kitty, i just sort was off guard" naruto walked over and said, "doesn't sound like my brother, to be caught off guard" nekku said, "no... but it is, most all my skills are from that damned demon..." nekku frowned, a cloud of dark sadness forming, then nekku realized he was no longer happy. the thought itself brought a smile to his face. naruto said, "and what's so funny?" nekku looked up with tears in his eyes and a quivering lip, he said, "im sad... i haven't been sad since before my mother died..." he could feel the sadness of all those years piling up, and he loved it. he started to cry, cry with rage, with sadness, with grief, and with shame at just leaving to let his family and people die. naruto sat down and said, "so hows it feel to finally feel all the bad thoughts and sad memories that you never felt before?" nekku vomited into the water and said between massive sobs, "W~wh~y, they nev~er did anyth~i~NG WRONG!" he felt a hand on his back, and then two, and finally he felt 5. he looked up and standing there was naruto, sasuke, sakura, kankuro, and temari. he half smiled with joy, feeling the bitter sadness shrink in size. gaara was in the water and grabbed nekku's shoulders. he kissed nekku and said, "Don't ever be sad, because even if you have lost so much, you have now gained so much back." nekku leaned into gaara and they floated there until they both fell asleep, the others long since left. the servants brought nekku and gaara back to the rooms, giving them a shared room near the gardens.

sasuke said, "so i was right." sakura turned and asked, "about?" via said, "he was right about nekku" sasuke nodded and said, "kakashi... is the man from the story, nekku's father."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nekku wakes up in the soft bed with gaara holding him close. nekku tries to squirm out and finds that gaara squeezes him more, nekku laughs and the air vibrates, he is suddenly out of bed. he gets dressed and tells his servant to give gaara a map so he can find him when gaara wakes up. he walks out of the room and sees the mess they had left on their crusades towards the bedroom. gaara's and his own clothes strewn across the floor, the couch tipped over and the tea stains on the carpet. he pushes the couch back into place and turns to see his servant coming up with a tray of food. nekku lifts the top to see it's not food, but a book, he smiles and says, "you know i don't need this" he puts the cover back on and walks into the kitchen, putting on an apron to cover his naked body. he opens the fridge and grabs eggs, cheese, butter, and cream cheese. in the cabinet he grabs two pans, then turns to the stove and turns on two burners, placing a stick of butter in each pan before putting them on the burners. he smiles at the slowly melting butter. he rushes off to the other cabinet and grabs the tub of soft butter, bread, powdered onion, powdered garlic, and some black pepper. he cuts the bread into thick slices, then butters each side, lightly putting the powders and pepper on both sides also. he smiles as he notices the butter starting to make loud sizzling sounds, nekku slices the cheese thickly then puts them on the bread, then the creamed cheese and more cheese. he closes the sandwiches and puts them into each pan. he turns again and grabs another pan, putting on a burner, and putting a half stick of butter into it, cracking the eggs and whisking them quickly. he dumps the eggs into the third pan and flips the sandwiches, he grabs a bag of sugar and sprinkles sugar on the eggs. he opens the meat locker and throws four sausages on the grill next to the oven, they sizzle evenly.

Gaara opens his eyes and sits up, "Nekku?" gaara stands up and puts on a pair of boxers he finds by the bed. when he walks out into the main room from their bedroom he can smell food coming from the kitchen, he takes a step forward just as nekku walks out with two plates in his hands, nothing but an apron to cover his curved naked form. gaara looks at the plates and sees each has two light brown grilled cheeses, two smoking sausages, golden eggs that shine with completely melted butter, and a cup of orange juice somehow balancing on the edge. gaara walks forward and takes a plate, pulling the cup up so it doesn't fall, and then sits on the couch next to nekku. they sit and eat for a minute when nekku says, "hey gaara?" gaara turns his head and nekku asks, "what if we fight each other?" gaara stops and thinks, then says, "then we don't hold back, it doesn't matter who we fight, neither of us can simply not give our bests" nekku nods and says, "thats fair"

sasuke wakes up in naruto's room, they had both gotten drunk and sasuke couldn't get back to his room. when sasuke looks down though, instead of a couch, he sees naruto under him, and when sasuke checks, they were both naked. he gets up and feels his ass, his hole still as tight as it was the day before, he sighs. he feels very gently and finds naruto is dry and tight also, 'good, nothing shattering happened...' sasuke gets his clothes back on and lays behind the couch. he starts to think to himself, 'ok, just try and remember everything that happened after me and naruto had wandered off looking for a good place to relax.' ~(memory)~ naruto and sasuke start walking down a random hallway, and then sasuke takes out his map he had gotten the first time they came here, and said, "where you wanna go?" naruto looks at the map and says, "anywhere we can relax, i feel like i'm about to explode"

sasuke looks and says, "Well, there is the hot springs... but i think nekku and gaara are 'using' it, then there is the library, sakura, via and kankuro are there now, there is the massage area, but temari is there and it only lets one gender in at a time-" naruto says, "anywhere you won't complain about?" sasuke says after slapping naruto in the back of the head, "the place is huge, there are plenty of other places! a pool, a dining hall, a barracks, a stables, a dance hall, a gym, and a bar" naruto looks at him and asks, "as in the kind with gin?" sasuke sighs and says, "is there another kind?" naruto and sasuke walk to the bar and when they get there they see it is darkly lit. there is a huge bar counter with dozens of stools, the floor was oddly quiet and when sasuke suddenly let himself hit it face first he looks up and says, "its soft as a pillow" naruto hops over the counter and grabs two bottles and asks, "which is better tasting, gin or this 'vodka' stuff?" sasuke says, "just take two of each, they should last us a week" naruto tossed him one of each and opened the vodka, he took a long swig and spit the small bit that didn't reach his throat out and says, "ugh!" sasuke laughs and pours the gin down his throat. sasuke closed his eyes and when he opens them he sees naruto hoping over the counter and they run off. they each drink one of their two drinks in full, then naruto says in his newly slurred voice, "hey, um... sasuke! let me see that map" sasuke walked over, still half aware of his surroundings, and gave naruto the map, who in turn ran off down the hallway. sasuke ran after him and they ended up on the dance floor.

Naruto was looking through a strange box with floating circles , he tapped one with multiple colors and flashing strobe lights came on, he tapped another and a fast deep sounding beat started, naruto laughed and tapped a third, and all of a sudden both him and sasuke were in fishnet shirts, tight stretchy shorts. they had glow sticks hanging from strings in their hands, and their skin and nails were glowing a faint glow. sasuke walked in and was knocked back by naruto suddenly standing, he started to move randomly, trying to match the speed of the beat. sasuke, now finishing his vodka, was finally drunk enough to join in. he ran up and grabbed naruto's hands, they spun and fell, with sasuke on top of naruto, between his open legs. naruto and sasuke blushed slightly and when sasuke tried to get up, naruto moaned from sasuke accidentally rubbing his groin on naruto' stopped, then started grinding against naruto, soon naruto grabbed sasuke's arms and pulled him down enough to kiss him. sasuke leaned into the kiss and felt naruto's warm plump lips. sasuke bit naruto's lip. naruto moaned around sasuke's lips and then propped himself up on his elbow. Sasuke looked to his right for a second and saw their servants doing a very similar act, naruto's servant was pressed against the wall, sasuke's trapping him there, they kissed with heavy blushes and clear bulges. sasuke smirked and slid his tongue into naruto's mouth, 'it tasted oddly sweet' sasuke had thought. then sasuke heard naruto whisper something, and then woke up on top of naruto the next morning.

~(end memory)~ sasuke looked over the couch and knew they had done something after they left the dance floor, but what it was he didn't know. 'maybe naruto knows...' naruto woke up five minutes later and looked around. he put his hand to his head and shook it, then realized he was naked. he looked down and put on the tight shorts they had worn yesterday, then stood up. sasuke stood up too, and then ask, "How much of last night do you remember?" sasuke asked this not in a demanding or even worried way, but a confused way that surprised even him. naruto thought for a second and said, "We got smashed... ran to the dance floor... i'm not too sure after that." sasuke sighed and said, "me either..." naruto quickly put his hand to his ass and sasuke said quickly, "no, no. i checked us, we are still unused tight-" sasuke saw naruto blush heavily, and then sasuke blushed with him.

Via had gone to the walk in closet to give sakura and kankuro some privacy, she had felt the pull of sex towards kankuro's servant all night, and found that she actually had to fight him off to keep him from doing it. she knew it would affect sakura's mood slightly, but she did it anyways, and in the end, sakura and kankuro had still gone all night. via had finally gotten them to relax enough to fall asleep, and now she wished she had let it happen, she knew sakura could have enjoyed it considerably more if she had let herself be taken by kankuro's servant, and at the end she nearly did. via watched as sakura opened the door, she was in a pink bathrobe and slippers, her hair messed up, eyes heavy with sleep, and back arched slightly. via stood up and walked over, asking, "so i see you two had fun last night" sakura half smiled and said, "oh god yes... how did you know?" via giggled and said, "aside from the screams, moans, giggles, creaking bed, and the irresistible urge to have sex with his servant?" sakura laughed and said, "oh, you heard and... felt all that" via hugged her and said, "yeah, so what do you two want for breakfast?"

sakura and via started laughing and talking like good friends again as they ate their cereal. kankuro walked out, completely naked, and sat down next to sakura, looking briefly at via. via felt the urge in sakura building as she started at kankuro's eyes, kankuro's servant stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. sakura and kankuro kissed and then a servant handed kankuro a bowl with oatmeal in it. they started eating and soon kankuro's hairy cock started to grow, and finally began to twitch. sakuro put down her bowl and straddled kankuro's lap, his warm musky cock slipping into her. via felt it inside her too, and then kankuro's servant had his bulge on her shoulder. via said with a defeated sigh, "sakura..." sakura turned her head and said, "can we have some priv-" via put her hand up and asked, "can you tell me to be quite? i don't really want to have my personal emotions when this happens" sakura blushed and nodded, "via, be quiet please" via stiffened for a moment and then turned to kankuro's servant, ripping his pants down and started grinding against its massive twitching cock. sakura continued, but thought, 'i didn't realize she didn't like kankuro...'

Nekku and gaara went to the training fields and found naruto and sasuke already there, hitting each other with half hearted punches, nekku asked, "and why are you two not at each others throats? i live to see you two fight" they turned and then walked up. naruto said, "im going to be trained and won't be back until the preliminaries start, then more training until the third exam" sasuke nodded and said, "and i just found out i'm going to be trained by kakashi personally, just for a little while, but its going to feel like forever." nekku was about to say something when he stiffened and turned. gaara looked at him and asked, "what is it nekku?" without a word, nekku formed his angelic hunters armor, taking chakra from the castle, making it lurch and wobble, its shield completely down. nekku turned and said, "a demon" they all froze and nekku continued, "the first since our team formed" naruto said, "thats why you were late that day!... but why were you naked?" nekku blushed and said, "it was acid based, i was lucky to survive" he shook his head and vanished in a shaking of air. he missed his target and was stopped at the doorway to the training fields, sasuke holding onto his shoulder, naruto and gaara running out from the fields. they stopped next to nekku and said, "we want to help"

nekku sighed and said, "fine, but if it gets hairy, i want you guys out of there" they nodded with little conviction, and then nekku made them all vanish out of the castle, then just outside the village. standing there was a fat half boar, half man, standing almost twice as tall as them each, and three times as wide as them all together. it turned and they saw it was a he, and that he was horny and smiling greedily at them. nekku created his tail and ears, then formed a golden tipped spear with a bright white handle length. he pointed it at him and said, "As the only angel in the area, i challenge you to death for you're birthed crimes against the world. i demand you state your name so i can properly announce your death." everyone looked at nekku as if he had grown a new head, his voice and gotten slightly deeper, more powerful somehow, and he lost all joy and kindness in his eyes. the demon took a step forward, and nekku opened his hand, a bright light shining down at the demon from above, the demon said, "i am perd, son of lust, and sin of gluttony. i am hungry and i am horny, and so now you are my prey!"

perd started running at them at tremendous speeds, gaara put his hands up and sand wrapped around perd, he struggled for a moment then kept running as if he never touched the sand, sasuke activated his sharingan and jumped away with naruto and gaara. nekku held out his hand and a sphere of chakra gathered, condensed, and exploded out at perd. he was hit in the gut and stumbled back before looking up with a grin. nekku threw his spear and it went straight through perds chest. naruto cheered but was silenced by sasukes response. silence. perd was pulling the spear out and moaning horribly as he did. nekku didn't waist any time, he summoned three golden light swords, they slid into his stomach and formed a circle as they held him in place. perd struggled but was unable to move, nekku walked over casually, and said, "you have lost, now prepare for your judgement." nekku slapped his hands together, and a sword with white metal and gold edge formed, its blue handle seeming to pulse. just as nekku was swinging the sword down, perd split in two, his top jumping to the left with his arms, and the bottom running to the right. they formed mini perd's, and they laughed. nekku watched as the sword wobbled and vanished, "damn it..."

gaara covered one of the mini perd's in sand and crushed him, but after a moment he added more and more sand, crushing as he went. gaara yelled as the mini perd shot out of the sand, he grabbed gaara by the head and yanked him to the ground. gaara struggled and his sand whipped everywhere, but perd ignored it and rested his large, heavy member on gaara's face, then started to force it into his mouth. nekku grabbed the perd by its tail, and threw it clear across the field. nekku looked down at gaara to see his face covered in perd's cum, 'that didn't take long for perd to cum...' gaara sat there for a moment, then started licking up the cum, bringing it to his mouth. nekku put a sphere shield around gaara and ran off. the other Perd was busy trying to swallow sasuke, while naruto was stuck, with what looked like vomit, to a tree. sasuke was kicking, and was more than halfway down perd's throat, one more hard swallow and sasuke would be gone. nekku grabbed sasuke's feet and pulled, but instead of getting him out, nekku was pushed in from behind. the other perd had snuck up and was now pushing nekku down the other perd's throat. nekku struggled, still holding sasuke's feet. he pulled at sasuke, only dragging himself down further, and when he was chest to back with sasuke, he covered them in chakra and exploded it outward, popping the perd. they sat there for a moment, sasuke unconscious, nekku dazed.

Nekku looked around and saw the other perd was fleaing, he aimed and shot hundreds of chakra arrows, but seemed to miss every shot. nekku sat on the ground and screamed, "DAMN IT!" his armor vanished, and so did the sphere holding gaara. he came out and rushed at nekku, sitting on top of him, and licking his face lick it was a sexual ice cream cone. nekku tried to get him off, but this just made gaara hornier, and soon gaara had ripped nekku's shirt and was licking and kissing all up his chest and navel. nekku moaned and saw sasuke sitting up, holding his stomach. nekku felt gaara work his way down and suddenly bite nekku in the crotch. nekku screamed in both pain and ecstasy, sasuke moaned in pain as he said, "enough sex! i'm starving!" nekku panted as gaara lightly nibbled and chewed on nekku's crotch, rubbing him up and down. nekku said between pants, "gaara *pant* we neED *pant* to sto-" gaara bite down hard and nekku grabbed the grass and arched his back, screaming more in pain then pleasure now. gaara got to his elbows and knees, swinging around, and slammed his clothed crotch down onto nekku's face, his bulge huge, and soaked with cum. nekku struggled and finally said, "STOP IT!" he changed the structure of his muscles, making him a hundred times stronger, and forced gaara off him.

naruto woke up and saw all of this starting at when gaara had bit down on nekku's crotch the first time. and now sasuke was licking and swallowing the thick sticky vomit, eating it like he was starving. naruto shouted, "Sasuke! don't eat that!" sasuke looked up, a pained expression in his face, and a pitiful whimper escaped his mouth before he said, "i'm... i'm just so hungry..." he turned back to the vomit and started swallowing, soon naruto fell to the ground from the amount he had eaten. naruto grabbed sasuke by the arms and held him away from the vomit. nekku walked up with gaara being held chains above their heads. nekku said, "it was the demon, it gave them copies of his sin, gluttony and lust. its all in there heads though, so for sasuke, he will be fine if he doesn't eat like a pig with mother issues, but gaara will be a whole new person until i get them out of the curse." naruto nodded, and nekku formed an apple out of chakra, and gave it to sasuke, he ate at it quickly and noisily, and with each bite, it reformed and grew back, taking the chakra from his mouth as he went for a second bite.

Temari noticed the scene that had gone on, and followed the Perd, she got close enough to attack, and then landed in front of him. perd stopped and his eyes widened in amusement. he took a step forward and said, "oh good, i always wanted to mate with a female human!" temari shuddered in disgust and then spun her fan with a heave, and sent a blade sharp torrent of find at Perd, he ran right through it and grabbed her arms, she tried to scream, but perd shoved a lump of his grey flesh inside her mouth. he ripped her clothes clean off, and forced her against a tree. no one saw temari for two days. and when they did, she was heavily pregnant. nekku felt the demonic energy and realized what had happened. the following night she gave birth to a baby boy, he looked perfectly human, and though he had demonic blood, nekku didn't see him as a threat to anyone. to be safe though, nekku placed an angelic circle on the back of the boys neck, it was a gold mark with a swirl, pointing in 3 directions.

the hokage came to see the baby, and after a brief talk, with nekku, he sat down with temari and her half demon son in their bedroom in the castle. the boy had already grown to the physical and mental age of 3. His hair was an off blond, kept short, brown eyes, he was in long sleeved turtle neck sweater, loose grey shorts, and knee high ankle socks with sandals with straps up to the ankle. the hokage said slowly, "i'm sorry temari, but i can't let you continue the exams." temari looked at her son, who she had named Akuma, meaning demon, and said, "yes, i knew that would happen, i did all my crying over that the night i noticed i was pregnant. but i do have one question." the hokage nodded and said, "yes, i will allow him an you to stay in the village, i know how you're village reacts to demons, they kill them, and those who carried them." temari sighed in relief and patted her sons head, "Akuma, why don't you go play with your uncles?" akuma ran off, a smile on his face. temari looked square into the hokage's eyes, and she said, "he is mine. i don't care how he came to be, or who the father was." the hokage smiled and stood up, "i know. thats why i've had you adopted, you are now Nekku's and naruto's sister." temari froze as the hokage walked off, he said before leaving the room, "its a good family."

nekku and naruto came in, akuma sitting on nekku's shoulders. akuma said in his small voice, "Mummy! i have new uncles!" temari shook her head, happy from the sound of his voice as she always was, and said with a happy smile, "why yes you do! how about later we all go out for a walk around the castle? mummy could use the exercise" akuma smiled and said, "yes! i have this awesome thingy i wanted to show you mummy!" temari looked at nekku, he looked away with a smile on his face, and naruto did the same. she sighed and pulled the covers off. she opened her closet and said, "well i'll be right out, we can do some stuff while nekku does his work" they walked out and temari got dressed, she put on a black kimono with purple flowers she smiled in the mirror and brushed out her hair, putting it up in her usual style, then slipped her slippers on and walked put akuma down and he ran to temari, she hugged him and said, "now, lets go see who is hungry? its about you're lunchtime!" they walked off and to the dining hall.

nekku went to the room that sasuke and gaara now shared, and he kissed gaara's forehead and said, "i've got this, this time..." he put his hands out and his void left his chest and hovered out over both sasuke and gaara's heads. they looked at it and they felt a pull, a good pull, one like when you finally get cold wet cloths off. they felt amazing, and then they saw orbs of light fly from their chests, gaara's blue, sasuke's orange. the floated and were pulled into the void, where they vanished forever. gaara suddenly hunched over, his erection vanishing. sasuke dropped his endless apple, and stood up, smiling and then wincing at the pain in his jaw, "you couldn't give me something softer to eat?" nekku shrugged and then said, "well, at least i fixed you guys, for a little while i was afraid you would both be stuck this way" his void melted back into his chest, and then he unlocked the chains from gaara, who jumped up and hugged nekku, saying quietly, "thank you... thank you for stopping me from living like that forever..." nekku hugged back and then he asked, "are you ok gaara?" gaara nodded and then stood up.

nekku looked over and saw naruto and sasuke kissing, both letting their tongues slip out, sasuke brought his hands down lower in their hug, naruto putting his hands higher, grabbing lightly at sasuke's shoulders. gaara grimaced and said, "i think i've had enough sex and dirty thoughts... i'm starving!" he grabbed his stomach and nekku laughed, i guess u haven't eaten today, so lets go get lunch together" sasuke turned and said, "we'll join you, just... no apples" they all laughed and went down to the dining hall, finding temari and akuma eating mac and cheese with cut up hot dogs. nekku sat next to akuma, gaara next to nekku, naruto across from temari, sasuke to naruto's right, and then sakura and kankuro walked in, both their servants chatting a mile a minute just like they were. sakura and kankuro sat across from akuma and nekku. they waited and talked as the kitchen servants brought them each their own foods.

they all ate together, for the first time, and then akuma stood up and asked, "how am i different from all of you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Akuma stood there, he looked from face to face, seeming to see into each of their souls, he finally stopped at nekku and asked, "You know, don't you." nekku looked square at him and said, "how about you and me go for a walk?" temari stood up and said, "id love to go too" temari held nekku's eyes for a moment and he grinned. they left, heading for the library, akuma followed silently, a serious expression on his face, nekku walked in with confident and calm strides, and temari stood between them, filled with dread and nervousness as she thought, 'he wants to kill my son...' they arrived at the library and they sat down, nekku in the leather chair, temari and akuma on the couch to the right. he said, "so, what specifically do you want to know?"

Akuma looked down and thought, then said, "why am i growing so fast compared to everyone else?" nekku grabbed his cup of tea and a powdery mini cake, he said, "Well, thats how it has worked with all your kind, they grow swiftly to the age of the human parent. you should be 16 in about three days, then you will age normally." akuma asked, "human parent?" temari stopped nekku from answering by saying, "akuma... sometimes people do bad things, and sometimes they can lead to great things, you are one of those great things, and-" akuma cut her off and said, "Demons?" nekku nodded and said, "your father is perd, son of gluttony and lust" akuma looked down and frowned. akuma asked quietly, "is there anything else i should know..." he stood up and screamed, "... AM I EVIL?"

Nekku laughed and said, "no, not really, some of the sins are not evil, just a little too much of any one thing. you for example, are half demon, half human, you will be able to learn human based chakra attacks, and demonic based attacks that involved gluttony and lust, a powerful three way combo." akuma looked at him confused, "so... i don't have to be evil?" temari turned him around and said, "how can a perfect child like you be evil?" he hugged her lightly and asked one last question, "does this mean me and you are enemies though? i am a demon, and you are the last angel" nekku strained his face and said, "no, you can help me, you can be different, be good." akuma nodded and said, "i want to learn how to use my powers." Nekku nodded and temari did as well, a book flew off the shelf from the top floor, and opened on the table, they were brought into its pages and then found themselves in a directionless story that they could move freely in. nekku said to akuma, "in here you can use any power you contain, and you wont get tired. i'll gladly train you here." akuma nodded and got into a fine style stance, the same kind temari had used when she had tried to fight perd.

Akuma fell to the ground again and looked up, nekku stood five feet away, a fist size of chakra gathering back to his hand, "come on akuma, you need to use your demon abilities, you are too young to use chakra." akuma stopped and thought again, 'gluttony= hunger, lust= sex...' akuma stood up and pointed his hand out, remembering every time he had ever been hungry, a blue sphere formed. nekku smiled as akuma's power forced the air to go stale, the once clear sky was now filled with dark thunderous clouds. the orb grew and then condensed, becoming much darker. temari screamed for him to stop, but he let it fly. nekku put his hand out, and the fistful of chakra formed a thin yet large net, akuma's eyes suddenly went red and he said, "scatter." the orb suddenly split into thousands of extremely small orbs, passing through the net, then reforming before zooming at nekku again. nekku clapped his hands together and the ground deformed and then rose up, the orb slammed into it, and the grass died, the earth turned to sand, and nekku had to cover himself in a chakra iron sphere to keep himself safe. when nekku came out he saw akuma swaying on his feet, his eyes turned back to their original brown color, then he fell over.

temari yelled and started sprinting at akuma. Nekku stood there, smiling, "he is perfect" Temari looked up and grabbed her fan from her back, she asked, "perfect for what exactly?" nekku put his hands up and said, "nothing dangerous for him, i assure you" temari watched him for a moment before Akuma opened his eyes and stood up. he looked at nekku, now fully rested and said, "again" his eyes putting on a yellowed quality. nekku converted the distant tree's into chakra and formed his hunters armor, then said, "this is going to be fun." Akuma put his hands up and started thinking about the three energies he felt inside him, one was hungry the other creepy, and the third was a neutral power, smaller than both of the other powers, 'but...' akuma had noticed nekku using the same kinda power he had on pushing himself further in a jump. nekku formed a whip, and then it came at akuma at flashing speeds, but instead of it hitting him, he jumped and used his limited chakra to push himself to the far right, then put his hand on a tree while using the creepy one, lust. the tree started moving and in moments, had grown flowers that started spewing spores. nekku used the chakra to spin rapidly, the spores gathered around his small spinning chakra sphere, then exploded outward as it burst out.

nekku summoned a set of golden swords and they spun above akuma, pointed down at him. nekku said, "you can block them you know." akuma looked away from the swords and at him and asked, "how" nekku said, "take your gluttony and push the whole thing out in every direction, it should absorb the attack because its chakra based." akuma pushed it out, and after a moment, it was a visible glow around him, the swords rushed down and stopped inside the glow, being absorbed. akuma opened his eyes, a look of extreme surprise on his face. he said, "that was so much of the neutral energy!" nekku laughed and said, "the neutral energy is called chakra!" akuma used the chakra to get to nekku from behind and covered his foot in lust energy, it struck the armor, and a mind numbing deforming sound massed from them. akuma fell back and nekku looked down, "sorry, attacks like that wont have to much affect trying to go 'through' my armor" akuma nodded and asked, "am i strong?" temari came up from behind and said, "of course you ar! when i was your age, i couldnt even move as fast as you can, i still cant actually!" akuma smiled and said, "mum, you're plenty strong!" nekku explained, "you're his mother, its a demon thing, they cant ever see themselves as stronger than their mothers" temari hugged him and said, "akuma, dont ever just assume im strong, im no flower, but im no boulder either." akuma nodded, the yellow in his eyes disappearing. akuma put his hand to his stomach and said, "mum, im hungry" temari grabbed his hand and said, "well it was a long day of training, i think you deserve a nice big meal!" they came out of the book they had been in, and they saw akuma had grown again, he was now around 7. they both smiled at him and said, "well look at you!"

Akuma walked down the empty halls, now 13, his servant following behind, his servant was short, just like him, but thats where the similarities ended. the servant was fat, and had a huge toothy smile with a big thick tongue with saliva constantly dripping from its lips. and to make it all worse, thats how gaara and sasuke seemed to think of him. he didn't hate gaara or sasuke, but they hated him, and he knew why, sorta. gaara hated him for being taking temari's life from her, while sasuke hated him simply for what he was. there had been times he had thought he should just leave, find his own place, but then akuma would see his mother, nekku, naruto, or sakura, and knew he just couldn't, not for long. akuma sighed and stopped, leaning against a wall, he had changed his style of clothes slightly, more how he wore them than anything. his turtleneck was now very thin, except at the neck, had no sleeves and stopped just above his navel, it was now a dark purple. under the turtleneck was a long shirt that if it wasn't tucked in would reach down just above his thighs, and its sleeves were long enough that they reached his palms, it was an even darker purple than his turtleneck. he now wore red and blue pants, the right half red, the left blue, and they made a nice curve to his butt. he now had boots, they laced high up, all the way to the middle of his shin. akuma looked at his servant and said, "if i attacked you, could i kill you?" the servant licked his face and got into a battle position, his pants bulged slightly in the front, akuma sighed and said, "why is that always you're response to any of my questions?" the servant just stood there, his pants still tented.

akuma walked away. akuma had seen his grampa, the hokage, and asked if he could go into the exams from here, he had said, "yes, on one condition." akuma wanted to be involved so much he simply agreed, and he said, "only if nekku, and temari say yes." akuma had been wandering around since, not knowing how to ask them. finally he opened a window and jumped out. he stood on the edge of the castle, and placed his hand out, using his sin of gluttony, his hand glowed, touched the shield and he jumped through it. he landed in the training hollow below. he watch as his servant looked down, he smirked and said, "why do i never get to see the village..." he started running and when he stopped, he was half out of breath, in front of him was the village, it looked amazing to him, not powerful like the castle, but strong and amazing in its own way. he took out a scroll he had gotten from nekku, he had said, "if you ever need something, and for some reason we are without the castle, this scroll can give you near limitless money, don't use it too much, it can only give you a small amount each day." akuma opened his scroll, and out came a stack of paper money and some coin money. he picked it up and put it in his pocket. he walked down to the village and so began his travels.

Akuma walked down a random street and found a school, it was a ninja school, and everyone was about his age. he smiled and hid in the back, acting like a student. the teacher asked, "and who can tell me the proper chakra form needed to make a clone?" akuma shot his hand up before anyone can answer, the teacher said, "yes, you... um?" akuma said, "im the new student, Akuma?" the teacher looked at him and said, "i can see why you don't know about me, my own parents forget i exist, why should you remember me..." akuma used his lust ability to make himself in a sexual pain, he felt himself stretching his ring, and a tear rolled down his cheek. the teacher said quickly, "no sorry, i misread your name is all, now what was the answer?" akuma smiled inwardly and said, "isn't it circularity pattern in a repeating cycle?" the teacher dropped his clipboard and said, "thats... how did you know that about it?" akuma smiled and said, "cuz my mum and uncle taught me well" the teacher nodded and said, "well good" he continued his class as akuma tried to see just how strong these kids were, he wasn't impressed, 'maybe i am really strong...' the teacher said, "Akuma, Saiai, you're sparring partners!" Saiai was a slightly tall boy with a blue vest and a white long sleeve under it, very loose fitting, his pants were also blue, with a dark blue slash across the back of each leg. he had no shoes and was bald. they faced each other and akuma thought, 'go easy on him...' the teacher yelled start, and suddenly akuma was on the ground. he shook his head and saw Saiai vibrating from how fast he had been going. akuma smirked and said, "i see you won't hold back knowing -" saiai said, "that you are not what you act like you are?"

akuma felt a sting in his chest as the boy said this to him. he stood up and got his gluttony ready for when Saiai got close again. Saiai threw kunai and akuma used his chakra to form a light shield, just how sakura had shown him, they dug in deep from how fast he had thrown them, he then flashed at akuma again and was struck by a heavy field of gluttony, it stole the chakra he was using, and sent him flying on his ass. akuma noticed that everyone was watching the fight, and had been since Saiai had first used that extreme speed. he stood up and did four hand signs, then put his hands to the air, it vibrated and nekku felt it, he could feel his head starting to ache. he put a shield just large enough to cover his skin, it was like a shell for an egg. the vibrating continued and Saiai said, "you're no boy, you're a monster with our skin on!" akuma lost his concentration as another sharp pain hit his chest. he felt the last of the vibration, and held his head, he started to cry. akuma clapped his hands together and a red flame formed between his hands, it grew, and he held his hands out, shooting a thick jet of flame outwards, Saiai moved away easily and zoomed at akuma, instead of gluttony, he used lust. Saiai flew across the field and when he sat up, he was grunting and rubbing his crotch, he screamed, "it hurts! i need- stop!" they watched as his pants got wet and he moaned. he was panting and calming down, akuma took the advantage, and formed a orb of gluttony, he shot it out just as Saiai put both hands up, the air vibrated and the orb slowed dramatically. akuma said, "expand" the orb grew to ten times the size, then he said, "scatter" it scattered into ten same sized orbs and he said, "echo" they started to send out waves of energy and began to spin, they started moving forward.

Saiai struggled to keep the vibrations on while his chakra was slowly being taken from him. he suddenly opened a scroll and he disappeared. he appeared behind akuma and the orbs hit the ground, the grass there died and top most layer of dirt turned grey. akuma turned and put his hand up, his eyes glowing, and six flat blue swords formed in a circle around him, "Angel style, circular sword defence!" akuma ran at Saiai at alarming speeds for what the crowd had seen so far, and Saiai threw dozens of large shuriken, the swords spun and deflected all of them, they formed together and akuma said, "angel style, defenders sword!" Saiai opened his scroll and puffed out a whip, he whipped it out and pulled the sword straight from akuma's hands, it vanished instantly. akuma stopped and said, "we should stop... all i have left isn't something i should play with" Saiai flung his whip and akuma grabbed it in mid air. he looked up and his eyes are a bright yellow, his pupils pointed. Saiai was panting but he said, "There is no way i can lose to something like you!" Akuma suddenly looked seriously hurt and said, "...Some... thing...?"

he trembled slightly and said, "no, i'm above this." akuma turned and asked, "hey teach, if i pass a written exam, can i pass the class? both our skills far outreach the whole class, even the upper classes who are about to go into teams." the teacher jumped slightly and said, "well, technically, you did pass everything but the writen by doing everything you just did... sure? what about you Saiai?" Saiai looked shocked but nodded, akuma said, "I'll be inside waiting for the exam." he set the whip on fire and then walked inside, once inside, he puffed and panted from all the energy he had used up. he walked down the hall and sat in the center of it, he sat crossed legged and placed his hands on its opposite shoulder. he felt the energy around the school, and started to dominate the energy, turning it into the type of energy he wanted. soon he heard a door open and out came Saiai, he stood behind Akuma and said, "hey, what are you anyways?"

akuma turned and found himself face planting into Saiai's groin. they both went red and Akuma said quickly, "Im Temari's son, i live up in the castle over the training field..." Saiai looked at him and said, "I knew you lived there-" Akuma looked up with another blush on his face, and then Saiai said, "not cuz i look for you! i train there all the time, and i saw you this morning. but what i want to know is what you are" akuma looked down and said, "im... me" Saiai screamed, "That's not an answer!" akuma stood up and said, "Well what do you expect me to say?" Saiai stopped and thought, "I don't know..." akuma said slowly, "im... son of temari and perd..." Saiai said, "Who is perd?" Akuma said, "He is... not-" Saiai said, "Wait, isn't perd the weird guy who owns the sandwich shop?" Akuma flinched and then shook his head, "Where, can you get me there?" Saiai grabbed his hand and said, "sure!" they ran off passed the teacher and akuma yelled back, "Family emergency, gotta go!" they ran down the street and then akuma stopped and said, "im hungry..." Saiai smirked and said, "we are going to a sandwich shop" he then sighed as he watched akuma walk over to a fruit stand, he said, "Can i have a banana?" saiai jumped down at him and held his arms and head over akuma's shoulders, and said, "and a pear?"

akuma took out some money and gave two $ over the price and then left without getting it. Saiai grabbed it and said, "So where did you get so much money?" akuma said, "my uncle gave it to me" Saiai leaned against the wall next to akuma, and started eating his pear, a happy smile on his face. Akuma felt his heart beating, and his stomach felt weird. he turned to Saiai and asked, "hey, do you like me?" Saiai nodded and said, "yeah you're ok, not as bad as i thought at first anyways" akuma peeled his banana and took in half, swallowing it whole, Saiai looked at him like he just cut off his own hand then grew another. Akuma said, "what?" Saiai laughed and said, "how did you do that?!" akuma grinned and said, "well, i could sh-" he stopped himself and thought, 'i am the son of perd, that does not make me perd' he said out loud, "Just how i always ate things, large mouthfuls." they finished their fruit and then walked by a park, Saiai watched as Akuma looked at it in a confused way, akuma said, "what kind of training field is this?" Saiai stopped and asked, "you've never seen a playground?" Akuma shrugged and Saiai smiled at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him through the gate. they went to the swings and sat on them. Saiai said, "pump your legs" akuma started and was soon going perfectly in time with Saiai's pumps and height.

Saiai looked at the wide expression of joy on Akuma's face and then thought, 'he lives in a castle but he never played on a swing?' when they got off the swings, the sun was going down, and they started running to get to the sandwich shop before it closed. they got there just as the man was closing it up, they said, "Hey! are you perd?" the man turned and looked at them both. then smiled with a wide grin that let show a thick wet tongue. Akuma gulped and said, "must be..." Akuma said, "Sub demon style, warrior armor!" his clothes disappeared and what formed over was a fishnet undershirt and a black vest with a yellow middle for the zipper, he formed long baggy pants that tightened dramatically at the ankles, then over them formed black metal leg armor, they came in layers, growing slightly larger with each layer. his left arm was covered in a similar armor, and they forearm armor created a white chakra iron cross and a thick fingerless glove. in his other arm formed a heavy looking scythe that was about as tall as akuma was. it was made of black and red metal, a red gem at the base of the blade. out of all of it, the thing that surprised Saiai most was how Akuma's eyes went red, and he formed two tall pointed ears on his head, and sprouted a long haired tail, he was covered in white fuzzy hair and his hair grew out longer, now white also. Akuma looked at Perd and said, "Hi dad" Saiai looked at perd and said, "So... does he do that too?"

perd laughed and said, "strong for your age, why have you come here? is the urge of sin too strong for you?" they stood there with perd just licking his lips with his tongue, finally he said, "I'm so glad my son is so good looking, and his friend seems like he would be perfect for me also..." akuma thought for a moment and realized perd was talking between his sins, gluttony to lust. Akuma took a step forward and said, "no perd, i'm here to..." he faltered and perd laughed. perd put his arms up and his hands stretched like puddy, one grabbed akuma, the other Saiai. perd brought them close and then licked akuma in the face, tasting him, taking his head and neck into his mouth, then looking at him with a deviled grin. he turned to Saiai, and akuma said, "No. you leave Saiai alone." perd stopped and said, "But i'm hungry." he was about to bit Saiai with glowing yellow teeth, but akuma sent his gluttony out and used it to pull out some of perd's, stealing it from him. perd stopped and Saiai started vibrating, and was suddenly ten feet away. Akuma opened his mouth and chakra formed there, then it glowed white and he said, "Angel style, heavens light" the orb exploded out at perd and he let go, and stumbled into his small sandwich shop wall. akuma turned and saw Saiai was now right next to him, Saiai looked at perd and said, "your dad is a little weird..." akuma turned and said, "no, he is perd. son of gluttony and lust, he is acting perfectly for his sins." Saiai was about to ask what akuma meant when perd stood up and vomited at them. it was a thick green, and flew at them, Saiai put his hands up and vibrated the air, stopping the attack dead. Akuma pointed his scythe and a black sphere formed, akuma said, "Ive only come to say hi, i don't want to fight" perd said, "im not fighting, i simply want knew play things, and you two are perfect for that." akuma squinted and the black orb blasted out a beam of black light, it was red at the center. perd put his hands out and the beam was absorbed into him. akuma stopped and perd said, "come now son, we have the same abilities, only mine are stronger." akuma knew he was right, but also knew that now he had found perd, he would need to kill him, or find nekku, and akuma couldn't leave Saiai here. thats when it struck him. akuma turned quickly to Saiai and said, "get to the castle, attack it with all you've got, the castle will alarm the servants who will tell nekku to come outside, tell him what's happening." Saiai stood his ground and said, "but, akuma? what about you?" akuma stomped and the pavement shattered under him, "NOW DAMN IT!" saiai stood for another moment, then ran of.

Saiai looked over his shoulder and saw akuma turn, sparks, wisps, and waves of energy flying off him. Saiai ran faster.


End file.
